Afternoon Crisis
by MC-LuckyImagination
Summary: Mysterious creatures are attacking a world. Join Sora and the others as they go on another adventure to save the towns from a new threat. A crossover with Kingdom Hearts, Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, Talespin, Gargoyles, Mighty Ducks and Bonkers. Cameo from other Disney Afternoon shows. Take place after Kingdom Hearts 2 and before Re:Coded.
1. A journey beginning

Hello, this is my second fanfiction, the first being my roleplaying. This fanfiction is my first one to be posted on this site. Please enjoy and thank you for reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for my OCs. I want to thank the companies for making fun games and fun cartoons that I enjoyed playing/watching.

I would like to apologize if any of these characters are OOC. I also like to apologize if there are any mistakes in my fanfiction.

* * *

Scrooge McDuck received a letter saying that his home in Duckburg is in great danger from unknown enemies. Worried for his friends, he sent a SOS message which described the incident to King Mickey. Mickey senses abnormal activity in Duckburg after he read the message. Feeling that something is deeply wrong, he decides to get help from Sora and Riku. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Jiminy Cricket, Chip and Dale went to prepare the Gummi ship. Queen Minnie and Daisy stay behind to watch over the castle while Mickey and the others set off on their journey.

They went to Destiny Island first to ask Sora and Riku for help on their adventure. They both agree to help Mickey and went into the Gummi ship. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie came over to wish them luck.

"Don't worry about us; we take care of everything here. See you later, ya," Wakka said.

"While you go on your adventure, me and Wakka are searching for pixies. We'll tell you all about it when you get back," Tidus told them, very excited to go on an adventure of their own.

Tidus and Wakka wave goodbye to them and went off in search for pixies. Sora and Riku are confused by what Tidus said.

"They said that they saw 3 girl pixies here on our island. Wakka also said that Tidus has a crush on one of the pixies," Selphie explained to them. "I'll keep an eye on them. Good luck." Selphie waves goodbye to them before she left to follow Tidus and Wakka.

Kairi giggles, "That Tidus and Wakka for you." she looks at both Sora and Riku. "I'll be waiting for you two so come back safely." she waves goodbye to them as the Gummi ship flies off to Radiant Garden.

Once they make it to Radiant Garden, they meet up with Scrooge McDuck.

"I received your message. How can we help?" Mickey asked

"Thank you me Majesty. I have heard terrible news that my home back at Duckburg is in trouble," Scrooge said in his Scottish accent.

"Garsh! What's happened?" Goofy asked.

"I am not too sure but it sound like real trouble. I hope everybody is safe," Scrooge replied, very worry about the safety of his friends and family.

"Don't worry, we can handle it. We just go to Duckburg and then we will save your home," Sora said, trying to cheer Scrooge up.

"You're the same lad who helped me before. I know that my home is safe with you and King Mickey on the job."

"That's right. You can leave it with me and my friends. We'll save your home."

"Thanks lad, I have nothing to worry about now that you are helping us. Once you arrived, go to my house and ask for Duckworth. Tell him that I sent you guys to help out. He will show you around and gives you a tour of the town. He might even know what is happening in Duckburg."

"Right, come on guys, we're going to Duckburg," Said Mickey.

"Oh, and one more thing," Scrooge said and then looks at Donald. "Donald, please don't get into anymore troubles while you helping them."

"But Uncle Scrooge, I don't cause trouble. I am a loyal and powerful wizard."

"Just makes sure you don't hit the wrong person with your magic."

As they make their way to the Gummi ship, Riku stops them. "We should prepare ourselves before going to Duckburg."

"Great Idea, Riku! You're always a step ahead," Sora said. "Let's split up and gather supplies."

Riku and Mickey went off to gather supplies in one area of town while Sora, Goofy, Donald and Jiminy went to another part of town to gather supplies. Sora and the others met up with Merlin the wizard.

"It's great to see you young fellows are doing fine," Merlin said to them.

"It's great to see you too. We're just gathering supplies for our journey," said Sora.

"Before you go, you should visit your friends. I sure they be so happy to see you again. They're at the usual spot."

"Thanks Merlin."

They said goodbye to Merlin and make their way to a certain part of town. They went inside one of the house. Inside, Leon is leaning against a wall, Cid is sat on a chair and Yuffie is telling them about her adventures.

"And thank to my ninja skills, I-"Yuffie stops in mid-sentence as soon as she saw Sora and the others come in. "Hey! It's great to see you!" Yuffie waves to them.

"Hey," Leon greeted them.

"What are you doing here? You missed us?" Cid asked. "Why don't you have some tea?" Cid points at the tea cups.

"Sorry, can't stay. We came to visit before we go. Thanks anyway," said Sora.

"We on a very important mission," said Donald.

A dog barge in and sniffles around the place. She licks Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie and Cid in their faces. She then went over to Leon and rests her paws on Leon's knees. She starts barking.

"I'm coming, Angelo!" a dark-haired woman wearing black and blue clothes came into the house. She smiles at Leon. "Squall!" she shouted and went over to Leon.

"Squall?" asked Sora, Donald and Goofy, very confused about the name.

"That's his real name before he changed it," Yuffie explained. She then turns to the woman. "It's great to see you, Rinoa!" Yuffie smiles at her.

"Yuffie, Cid! I so happy that you're doing okay," Rinoa said. She looks at Sora and the others. "Who are they?"

They introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet you," Sora said. Angelo walks over to Sora and starts to lick him again. "It's nice to meet you too, Angelo. You're such a friendly boy, aren't you?"

"She actually a girl," Rinoa said.

"Oh." Sora was embarrassed. "Sorry about that. You're such a friendly girl." He strokes Angelo.

The door opened and Aerith came in.

"Still no sign?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith shakes her head to confirm that she hasn't found him. "It's just like Zack," she said.

"Who's Zack?" Aerith was startled by the voice and looks up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Sorry that we startled you."

"It's okay Sora. I just lost in my thought." Aerith smiles at Sora. "He's kinda like my boyfriend. When we first met, he claimed that I'm an angel who saved him and he took me on a date to repay the favour."

_'I don't know who Zack is so why do I have this feeling that I met him before? He sounds so familiar,'_ Sora thought. "You're waiting for him?"

Aerith shakes her head. "I'm waiting for Cloud."

Sora remembered the first time they met Cloud. The last time he saw him was when he told Cloud where Sephiroth is. Cloud is trying to fight his darkness and the only way to do that is to defeat Sephiroth. Just before things got any worse, Tifa came in to give Cloud the light. After that, Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared into another world to finish their fight.

"I wonder if she found him," Sora said, thinking about Tifa and Cloud.

Donald and Goofy look at Sora. They were also worried about their friends.

"Of course she will find him. As long as they don't give up, they will beat the darkness," Goofy said. Donald nodded in agreement.

Sora smiles at them. "You're right!" He turns to Aerith. "Once he overcomes his darkness, he'll come back!"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Sora, I think is time to get back to the Gummi ship," Jiminy reminded him.

"Oh, that's right! We need to save Duckburg!" said Sora.

They all said their goodbye. Sora, Donald and Goofy rush back to the Gummi ship where they meet up with Mickey and Riku. They got into the Gummi ship and take off toward Duckburg. On the way they were attack by strange flying creatures that look like heartless. The Gummi ship was damage very badly that it lost power and fall down toward Duckburg.


	2. Rescue Rangers away!

Hello, I'm back! Here's another chapter. I just upload a picture that I drawn for this fanfiction. I based it on four of the Disney Afternoon cartoons and made it into a keyblade. I'm not that good at drawing though so I tried my best.

I also wanted to say this in the first chapter but I seem to have forgotten. I made this fanfiction when I noticed that there weren't any Kingdom Hearts games on the Nintendo DS (this is before the Coded and Dream Drop came out). I wrote a letter to SquareEnix about my idea for a Kingdom Hearts game for the DS. I wanted to include the Disney Afternoon as I enjoyed watching it. I was disappointed that they didn't include them in their games. I made the story and gameplay for it. I didn't send it as I realized that they won't read my letter as they have ideas of their own. So I turned it into a fanfiction.

Disclaimer: as usually I don't own any of these characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

At the crash site of the Gummi ship, Sora woke up and start to looks around. He sees Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale but no sign of Mickey and Riku.

"Where're King Mickey and Riku?" asked Sora.

"Garsh, could they have falling to a different place?" Goofy said as he looks around.

"Could be. So what should we do now?" Jiminy asked with a worried look.

Donald gets himself up. "We are going to find the King and then we save the town."

"Where should we start?" asked Goofy.

Jiminy reminded them on what Scrooge had said to them. They all agree to go to Scrooge's house and asked for Duckworth.

Sora realises that he didn't know where Scrooge's house is. " Does anyone knows where his house is?"

"I do. Just follow me," Donald said but before he can go, Sora shouts to him.

"Wait Donald, what about the Gummi ship?"

"Don't worry about that. While you look for the King, me and Dale will start repairing the Gummi ship," Chip said to them.

"But Chip, this looks like it going take ages to repair," Dale complained.

Chip looks at Dale and then at the Gummi ship. Dale was right; the Gummi ship is in a horrible state. "It does look bad but we have to do our best."

Just then a mini plane made of plastic bottle, wires, balloon and other plastic stuffs came down and land next to Chip and Dale.

"Chip, is that the rescue plane?!" Dale said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It is, Dale!" Chip said, happily. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy look at them in confusion. "Before we work for the King, we used to be part of a team called the Rescue Rangers," Chip explained.

"Yeah, there's never a crimes that is too big for us to solve!" Dale added.

A female mouse wearing light purple overall came out of the plane follow by a big mouse wearing a jacket, and a little fly wearing a red shirt.

"These are our friends. This is Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and the little fly is Zipper," Chip introduces them to Sora and the others. They all introduce themselves.

Monterey Jack walks up to Chip and Dale and gave them a big hug. "It great to see you two!" Zipper buzzes happily and joins in on the hug.

"It's great to see you too. How did you find us?" Chip asked.

"Well actually, we came to investigate a crash," Monterey said.

Gadget walks up to them and as soon as Monterey lets go of them Gadget hugs them. "I so happy to see you two again," said Gadget. She then walks over to the Gummi ship. "Golly, what happen here?"

They told them what happened.

"You are in luck, Gadget here can fix anything!" Monterey said.

"That's right! We get this fix in no time!" said Chip.

"Leave it to me," Gadget said. She then starts working on the Gummi ship. Chip, Dale, Monterey and Zipper also help her in fixing the Gummi ship.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy thank them. With Donald leading the way, they went into Duckburg in search for Mickey, Riku and the villain who has caused these problems.


	3. Duckburg and the money bin

Hello again! I'm going to try to upload this every Wednesday and Sunday... or whenever I have time. I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I'll upload this chapter today.

Disclaimer: same thing, I don't own any characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

On their way to Scrooge's house, they were attacked by creatures that look like heartless. It seems Duckburg is being invaded by the heartless lookalike. Not understanding what was going on Sora, Goofy and Donald fight the creatures. They then carry on and finally arrive at the house.

"Is this where he lived?" asked Sora.

"Yeah! It's been awhile but it looked the same as I last saw it," Donald said.

"It's big, just look at the front. I wonder how many rooms there are."

"Why don't we knock on the door and ask for Duckworth," Goofy said.

Sora was about to knock on the door until they heard yelling and screaming which came from inside the house. They quickly open the door, ran inside and look around for any enemies.

"I'm sure I heard someone screaming," said Sora, puzzles by the noise.

"Heeeeeelp!" a voice screamed.

"This way!" shouted Donald. He points at the dining room.

They ran into the dining room where they saw a dog person in a suit running around the table being chase by the heartless lookalike. Sora, Goofy and Donald jump in and defeat the creatures.

"Oh my… thank you for… saving me. I was just doing my... job until those hideous… things showed up and started… to attack me. I am glad… that you came as I don't know how long… I can last… running around like that," the dog person said, completely out of breath.

"Garsh, you need to slow down and get your breath back. Take a seat over there and try to relax," Goofy said, very concern.

"I thank you, sir," the dog person said. He sits down on the seat.

Just then there was screaming coming from the kitchen. They ran into the kitchen only to get hit by bags of flour, chocolate and cake dough. Sora, Goofy and Donald (who are in a mess) try to wipe the stuffs off of their faces so that they can see what was going on. They see an elderly duck lady protecting a little duck girl who is hiding behind her. The duck lady was throwing ingredients at the creatures. Sora, Goofy and Donald went in and defeat the creature.

" Thank you dears for saving us. Oh dear, did I hit you when I was throwing these?" the elderly duck said as she took out a tissue and cleans Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"It's okay, I glad that we came just in time," Sora told her.

"It's a good thing you did, I am Mrs. Beakley and this is my granddaughter Webbigail."

"Everyone called me Webby. Thank you for saving us."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sora."

"And you two are Donald and Goofy. Scrooge sometime talked about you," Mrs. Beakley said.

"It's nice to meet you," Goofy said.

"I glad that you are okay. Uncle Scrooge sent us here to help you."

"Scrooge is a nice person; it's thank to him that me and Webby are working here and are living a good life. I am glad that he sent help. How is he?"

"He's doing fine. He was making and selling ice cream. He was just worried when he found out that this place was under attack," Sora told her.

Mrs. Beakley smiles at them. "It looks like he still making money. He is such a good and honest person."

"Indeed he is." The dog person walks in. "It seems that I didn't introduce myself. I am Duckworth, Master Scrooge's butler and I must thank you for helping us."

"You're Duckworth?" Sora thought that Duckworth is a duck because of his name. "Scrooge said that we should ask you to show us around town."

"It will be my pleasure, sir."

Sora, Goofy and Donald follow Duckworth to the car where they were driving around the town. During the tour they got out of the car to defeat creatures that are attacking all over the town. They are back in the car driving pass the street.

"Do you know what those creatures are?" asked Sora.

"I'm afraid not, sir. It all started when there was a big crash."

"A crash?" asked Donald.

"Indeed, sir, I heard that something fell in Duckburg a few days ago. The weird thing is that nobody was able to find the crash site."

"Garsh, they still can't find it?" asked Goofy.

"Correct, sir."

"Maybe that's where the creatures are coming from. Let look around and find it," said Sora.

Duckworth drives around the town.

Goofy saw a shop that sells sport equipment. "That helmet would be perfect for Max."

"Max?"

"Yeah, my son," Goofy told Sora. He notices a shocked look on Sora's face. "Garsh, didn't I tell you about him?"

"You have a son!"

"Guess not."

"Knowing him, he will be getting into trouble with P.J.," Donald said.

"Now, Donald. Max and P.J. are good kids. Trouble has a way of finding them."

"Don't you remember who P.J.'s father is? Pe-"Donald wasn't able to finish his sentence as the car suddenly stopped. "What's going on?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at Duckworth. Duckworth signals for them to look outside. They look outside to see a female duck in black clothes with a crow flying around her. She is trying to get in the big building.

"Wahhhhh! What is she doing to my Uncle's Money Bin?" Donald screamed in anger.

Goofy notices that the creatures are not attacking her. "Garsh. Why are the creatures not attacking her?"

"Is she controlling them?" asked Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy got out of the car.

"Oh my, please be careful! That's Magica De Spell. She is a dangerous witch that will stop at nothing to get the number 1 dime that belongs to Master Scrooge," Duckworth informed them.

"Why can't she get her own dime?" asked Goofy.

"Master Scrooge said that she needs his dime to complete her spell. The other dimes will not do as only Scrooge's dime will work. If she completes the spell, we would all be in danger."

"Then let go," Sora said as he, Goofy and Donald went over to the money bin while fighting the creatures that got in their way.

When they arrive they stop Magica from breaking into the money bin.

"Who are these meddling fools?" Magica looks at them. "Why, is Scrooge's hot-temper nephew and his clumsy friend." she then look at Sora. "And you are…?"

"Going to stop you," Sora finished her sentence.

"We'll see about that." Magica sends the creatures to attack them.

Sora uses his keyblade to attack the creatures while Donald uses his magic to attack and heal, and Goofy uses his shield to protect them from the creatures' attacks. Once they beaten all the creatures, they confront Magica.

"Why did you created those creatures?!" Sora demanded.

"Created?" Magica laughs. "Darling, you misunderstood. I didn't create them."

"Huh?!" they were puzzled by Magica's words.

"These things found me. I let you in on a little secret. They loved destruction."

"What?!" shouted Sora.

"You're not a smart boy, are you? These things are drawn to me. They loved to be with selfish and dangerous people who are stronger than them."

"So that what they are. Where did they come from?"

"Even I don't know that. One thing I do know is that there will be more of them. No matter how many you beat, there will be more of them to replace the defeated. You will be defeated by their sheer numbers and then I will have the last laugh." Magica uses her spell to escape. Her laughter echoes through the air.

Sora, Goofy and Donald look around for her but couldn't find her. They went back to Duckworth where he drives them back to Scrooge's house. On their way, they stopped at the sport shop. Inside, Goofy is buying the helmet.

"Are you using that to protect yourself from falling rocks?" said Sora.

"Hyuck! Nope, this is for my son. Safety always comes first. You must always wear a helmet when you riding on a skateboard. And this helmet is perfect; it matches the skateboard that I brought him last time. Garsh, I don't think I have enough time to send it. We need to stop those creatures."

"Allow me, sir. I will send it for you."

"You will?" Goofy asked Duckworth.

"It is the least I can do for you, sir," Duckworth replied. Goofy brought the helmet and told Duckworth his address. "I will send it, first class."

After that, they went back in the car and went to Scrooge's house. Once inside they told Mrs. Beakley and Webby about what has happened.

"We looked everywhere in Duckburg and we still can't find King Mickey and Riku," Sora sadly said.

"Could they be in a different town?" said Webby.

"Different town?" Sora asked.

"The next town will be St. Canard," Duckworth informed them.

"Then that's where we going. Thank you," Sora thanked them.

"I am afraid I can't take you there. I am to meet with Gizmoduck to discuss important things concerning the location of the crash site. I will tell Gizmoduck about you. To get to St. Canard, you follow the road there until you come across a big bridge," said Duckworth.

Sora, Goofy and Donald thank them and left the house. On their way they bump into a female human with strawberry colour hair.

"Sorry about that," Sora apologised to her.

"Watch it next time and don't get in my way," she said in a military tone of voice.

"I said I was sorry. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm going to find my way home so I need you to stay out of my way."

"Then we'll help you."

"What?"

"I said we will help you find your way home."

"I don't have time to babysit you."

"Huh?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said. They didn't like being talk down to.

"We are stronger than we looked," Sora said to her. Sora, Donald and Goofy showed off their moves. They then introduce themselves.

"I am Lightning. I need to get home to my younger sister."

"We are looking for our friends. I know! Why don't we work together? We can help each other find our friends and family," Sora said.

"I don't think so," Lightning replied. "I can do it myself." She walks away but stops. "Good luck in finding your friends."

Sora runs up to her. "And I know you will find your way home to your sister." Sora smiles at her.

Lightning smiles back at him. "You reminded me of this kid," she said before she left.

Sora, Goofy and Donald carry on their journey, however, they found themselves lost and ended up at an airport.

"Donald, do you know where St. Canard is?" Sora asked him.

Donald looks around. "It's been a long time and they did changed some things around here. But I do know that we need to cross a big bridge."

"Duckworth did said to cross a big bridge," Goofy said.

Sora looks around. "Yeah, but where can that be?"

They heard what sound like a plane flying over them. The plane was flying around the sky and then it came down to land. However, the plane did not land properly and ended up falling down and crashing onto the ground. Sora, Goofy and Donald went over to the crashed plane only to see that the pilot is okay.

The pilot came out of the crash unharmed and walks toward them. He is a big duck wearing brown clothes and a scarf around his neck. "As I always say, if it's got wings, I can crash it."

"Are you okay?" Sora asked him.

"Sure am, thanks for asking. The name Launchpad McQuack and you are?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

" Mr. McDee's nephew and friend! It's great to see ya, buddy!" Launchpad walks over to Donald and pats him on the back which causes Donald to fall forward.

Sora looks at both Donald and Launchpad. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"We sure do, me and Mr McDee sometime take him on adventures."

"Mr McDee?"

"He means Uncle Scrooge. Launchpad work for him as his pilot."

"That's right! I can fly any planes, anywhere."

"And you also crashed a lot"

Sora stares at Launchpad in shocked. "You crashed a lot?"

"Yup, I crashed planes and other vehicles. It's all listed in my book." Launchpad took out a book and showed it to them. "I also crashed a submarine once...oh and there was one time that I flew a rocket into outer space. I crashed that one too."

"Sorry to interrupt you but we need to get to the next town. You can tell us about it next time," said Sora.

"That's right! We got important things to do. Duckburg is in danger and we have to find King Mickey and Riku. And there are also those strange creatures that we fought. We have to find out where they come from and put a stop to them," Donald quickly explained to Launchpad.

"What did he say, what did he say?" Launchpad has no idea what Donald just said.

Donald got angry at Launchpad because he didn't understand what he was saying. Goofy calms Donald down and Sora told Launchpad about what has happened.

"Ooooh, so that what happened. I notice something weird when I was flying up there."

"Did you see King Mickey and another kid that is about the same age as me when you were flying around?" Sora eagerly asked. Maybe Launchpad saw them when he was flying.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't see them. I hope that King Mickey is okay. You guys better get going and find them. The bridge is over there, cross that and you will be in St. Canard."

Sora, Goofy and Donald thank him and left toward St. Canard.

"Oh yeah, I have a fri…" Launchpad looks to see that they had already left. "Oops, look like they gone now. I was about to tell them about my friend in St. Canard. Oh well, knowing DW, he will found them himself and will help them since he is a crime fighter and a hero."

Launchpad went back to checking the planes. Sora, Goofy and Donald made it to the bridge where they enter the city.


	4. Troubles with the terror that flaps

Another chapter, hope you enjoy this story. This chapter was supposed to be called "Double trouble with the terror that flaps" but it seem I don't have enough space so I have to change it.

Disclaimer: still the same, I don't own any of these characters... except for my OCs. Also, some of the scenes are based on some episodes of this certain cartoon.

* * *

They look around searching for Mickey and Riku, when all of a sudden, they hear policemen shouting. A duck in red, black and yellow clothes, wearing a black mask was running away from the police with bags full of money.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

Sora runs in and hits the duck which causes the duck to drop the bags.

"What's this, some idiot who want to play the hero!? If I were you I would be careful as you have no idea who you are dealing with!" the duck angrily said.

"Stop right there, you are under arrest!" the police said as they are closing in on him.

The duck gave Sora an evil glare and then threatens him. "You got lucky this time, but just you wait. The next time we meet, I am going to hurt you so bad that you will be begging for mercy! You will regret ever messing with the city public enemy number 1!"

Sora tries to attack him but he dodges Sora's attack and escapes into the alleyway. The police came and took the money bags that have been drop.

"Thank you for assisting us, I thought that we would never catch up to him," a police officer thanked them. Another police officer came over and warns them. "You fellows better be careful, that criminal is dangerous."

"Really? With the way that he dressed up, he looks like a small time thief," said Donald.

"He is no small time thief. His name is Negaduck and he is a wanted criminal. Most of his crimes include robbing the banks, stealing powerful weapons, breaking into museums to steal priceless jewels, dangerous driving, causing destruction around the city and trying to take over the city. There are a lot more crimes that he committed but I sure you understand what I trying to tell you," said the second police officer.

"Yeah, he is one dangerous criminal but you have nothing to worry about. We can take care of ourselves," Sora reassures them.

"Yeah, if we ever see him again, we'll just knock him out like this." Donald demonstrates his skills with his wand.

"Then we'll send him to you so that you can put him in jail where he will not cause any more troubles," Goofy said.

The first police officer was happy to hear that but is still concern for their safety. "That's good to hear but I still want you to be careful and to call the police if you see him again, understand?"

"Yes sir, we understand, sir!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison.

The police thank them and went back to return the stolen money to the bank. Sora, Goofy and Donald carry on through the street. They then saw a creature running through the street. Knowing that they need to get rid of it before it can cause any destruction; they follow it around the city. They follow it to the big bridge (the same one that they used to crossed into St. Canard) where the creature stops. All of a sudden a bunch of creatures come out and surround them. The creatures were about to attack until a blue smoke appears from above them and a voice shouts out from the smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the wooden raft that will break apart when you are sailing! I am-"

"It's you!" Sora interrupted him.

The smoke has clear and a duck that looked just like Negaduck appears. The only difference is that his clothes are dark blue and dark purple colours. "Do you mind! Don't interrupt me when I making a heroic entrance!" said the duck, annoys that his intro speech was interrupted. "Now where was I…? I am Darkwing Duck!"

The creatures look at Darkwing and then they start to attack. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Darkwing fight the creatures and defeat them.

"That take care of them. And who did we have here? Are you here to get my autograph?" Darkwing beamed in delight as he took out photos of himself and signing his name on them.

"Huh?! No, we are taking you to the police!" Sora said, shaking off his confusion.

"Taking me to the police? What's for?" Darkwing asked. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Don't play dumb with us, we're taking you to them because of the crimes you committed," Sora said, not falling for his trick.

"Like dangerous driving," Goofy added.

"Dangerous driving…? If is because I broke the speed limit, I have a very good reason for it. I was chasing some thieves who tried to get away in a truck. They stole some priceless artefacts from the museum and were trying to get away. They're the ones who broke the speed limit first. I was trying to stop them which I did. I returned the artefacts to the museum and sent the thieves behind bars." Darkwing looks at them and notices their confused look on their faces. "Wait, don't tell me. It is because I crashed into the street lamppost? Look, I was chasing this criminal around the street when he gave me the slip and I meant it when I said that he gave me the slip. He threw a bunch of banana peels on the road. Do you know how hard it is to drive over that?!"

"Garsh, so that's why you crashed," Goofy said. He understands how hard it is to drive over banana peel. In fact, he understands how hard it is without driving over them with a car. He had good experience falling over banana peel simply by walking over them.

"Exactly, I lost control of my motorbike and crashed into the lamppost," Darkwing finished explaining.

"Why did the criminal carried a bunch of bananas?" Donald asked, still not believing Darkwing's story.

"Well, it turned out that he like eating bananas so he always carried a bunch of it when he goes out," Darkwing answered.

"And you let him get away," Donald stated.

"Of course not, I eventually found his hideout, went in, knocked him out and then sent him to the police, all wrapped up nice and neat if I do say so myself!" Darkwing proudly said.

"Nice story but you can't fool us. Just because you changes the colours of your clothes and your name doesn't mean that we won't recognize you, Negaduck!" Sora gets his keyblade out.

"Negaduck?! You got the wrong person! I am Darkwing Duck, the hero of St. Canard! Haven't you heard of all the villains that I fought and the crimes that I solved?"

"Nope, I haven't heard of it," Sora said. He points his keyblade at Darkwing.

"I got no time for this. I need to find her before she gets into any more trouble," Darkwing muttered. He dodges Sora's attack and jumps onto Sora's keyblade.

"What?!" Sora tries to shake Darkwing off his keyblade only for Darkwing to use the keyblade to launch himself over Sora. Darkwing then escapes into the city. "He escaped, again," Sora said, frustrated that he let the criminal escaped for the second time. He looks over to Goofy and Donald. They both seem deep in thought. "What's wrong?" he asked them.

"I heard of that name before but I can't remember where," Donald said.

Goofy agrees with Donald. "Same here."

"Let's go look for King Mickey and Riku. If we meet him again we'll beat him and send him to the police," Sora said.

They resume their journey. Sora, Goofy and Donald re-enter the city and start to search around. They searched everywhere and they still couldn't find Mickey and Riku. They then came across a little duck girl with red hair being attack by the creatures. They quickly run in and defeat the creatures.

"Keen gear! Awesome weapon, what is it?!" the little girl excitedly said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Sora points to his keyblade. "It's called the keyblade."

"Cool, you guys are great, you sure showed those things who's boss! By the way, my name is Gosalyn."

"What are you doing here?" asked Donald.

"Well, I was on my way to the shop and then I saw Negaduck." She points to the warehouse over to the dock. "He went over to the warehouse over there so I followed him. But then these weird things showed up and just when they were closing in on me, you guys showed up and beat them up."

"Wait, you said that Negaduck went to the warehouse?!" Sora quickly asked.

"That's right," Gosalyn said.

"Thanks, come on let's go." Sora runs toward the warehouse follow by Donald and Goofy.

"All right! I can't wait to watch you guys in action again." Gosalyn follows them only to be stop by Donald.

"What?! You are not coming with us. You are going home," Donald strictly said to her.

"That's right, it's too dangerous for you," Goofy said.

"Awww, I won't get in your way, promise," Gosalyn begged.

"Gosalyn, it will be safer for you to go home. We don't want you to get hurt," Sora told her.

"Okay, I understand," Gosalyn said in defeat.

Sora, Goofy and Donald went over to the warehouse. What they don't realize is that Gosalyn is following them (she never listens does she). When they got there, they heard a security alarm going off in one of the warehouses. They rush over to it and look inside to see Darkwing stealing the boxes.

"I knew it, come on let's stop him," Sora said. They run into the warehouse to confront him. "Stop right there!"

Darkwing looks over and got angry when he sees them but before he could say anything, they heard a voice coming from outside.

"You are not getting away, Negaduck!"

Another Darkwing shows up and runs right into the other Darkwing (the one who is stealing). They roll around toward the other end of the warehouse where they crash into the boxes. Sora, Goofy and Donald run over to them.

"What!? What's going on?" Sora said in confusion.

"There are two of them," Donald said, unsure about what is happening.

Goofy was thinking hard about the situation. "I think one of them is Darkwing Duck and the other one is Negaduck."

"But which one is which?" Sora asked.

"Negaduck is the one that try to steal those boxes so he is that..." Donald looks at both of them. He couldn't tell which one is Negaduck. "Which one was it?"

"I don't know. They got mixed up when Darkwing crashed into him," Sora said. He is looking at both Darkwings carefully.

"He is Negaduck and I am Darkwing Duck. No, I am Darkwing Duck and you are Negaduck. Stop copying me," both Darkwings said in unison.

Sora, Donald and Goofy look very confused.

Just then, one of the Darkwings points at a place behind the other Darkwing. "Oh look! Small, cute and fuzzy bunnies are over there."

The other Darkwing runs over to the place where he thought the bunny was and starts shooting at it nonstop.

"That is Negaduck, he hates anything cute."

"Now that is just mean. Why would anyone hurt cute things like that?" Goofy asked.

"That's Negaduck for you, he goes to the extreme to get rid of very cute things," Darkwing told him.

Negaduck realizes that he got tricked and knows that he can't fool them anymore. He changes his clothes back to reveal that he is indeed Negaduck. "That's it, dumbwing! I am going to beat you so bad that even your friends will not recognize you!"

"I would like to see you try," challenged Darkwing.

"Shouldn't you be careful. He's public enemy number 1," Goofy said to Darkwing.

"Who told you that?" a surprise Darkwing asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy all point at Negaduck. "He is not!"

"I am so," argued Negaduck.

"Are not," Darkwing argued back.

"Am so."

Sora, Goofy and Donald watch them arguing (in a funny cartoon way).

"Are not."

"Am so".

"Are not, and I got the proof right here." Darkwing take out a piece of paper. Sora, Goofy and Donald walk over to him and look at it.

"He's right, he's not number 1," said Donald.

"Yup, there Negaduck as public enemy number 2," Goofy said as he looks at the list.

"Right under the public enemy number 1," said Sora.

"Which by the way is Dr Slug," Darkwing teasingly said.

"What!" shouted Negaduck. He went over and snatched the paper from Darkwing. He quickly looks at the paper and then rips it to pieces. "You got to be kidding me! He can't even fight his way out of a paper bag. That's it! I will show this city who public enemy number 1, starting with you!" Just as Negaduck was about to attack, a lot of creatures show up. The creatures surround Sora, Goofy, Donald and Darkwing. "What's this? Some weird rejects? Are you going to attack them or not?" After Negaduck said that, the creatures attack Sora, Donald, Goofy and Darkwing. Negaduck smiles at that. "Not bad, this is getting good. With these things I can do whatever I want. First I'll get rid of you do-gooders, then I'll send them to rob all the shops in this city, then I will get them to destroy the police stations, parks and even the orphanages. This will show them that I am public enemy number 1!" Negaduck starts laughing maniacal as Sora, Goofy, Donald and Darkwing fight the creatures.

"Not on my watch, you don't. You guys beat these... things while I go after Negaduck," Darkwing said to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, Darkwing," Sora said as he knocks the creatures out with his keyblade.

"Just leaves these to us," Donald fires his magic at the creatures.

"Yup, we got your back," Goofy said. He rams into the creatures with his shield.

"Thanks. Now let's get dangerous!" Darkwing rushes in and tackles Negaduck while Sora, Goofy and Donald help stop the creatures from attacking Darkwing. After a while Darkwing beats Negaduck, and all the creatures were defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Darkwing ties Negaduck up and places a note on him for the police.

Gosalyn comes out from behind the boxes. "Keen gear! That was awesome! You beat them all up. Man, that was the best fights that I ever seen!"

"Wha... Gosalyn, what are you doing here?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"I thought we told you to go home," Donald said.

"And miss out on the action, no way! And besides, I didn't get in your way," Gosalyn said.

"That's a good thing," Goofy said.

"She never listened, I should know because she never listens to me. As for you little girl, I've been looking for you. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" said Darkwing.

"I'm okay and I didn't get into any trouble... ok, maybe I did get into a little trouble but I am okay," said Gosalyn as she tries to come up with a good excuse.

"You know her?" Sora asked Darkwing.

"Yeah, she's... a fan of my and she always follow me whenever I fight crimes," explained Darkwing. They heard police car coming. "Let's go, we can leave him to the police."

They got out of the warehouse and were walking through the park.

"Why did Negaduck dressed up like you?" Goofy asked Darkwing.

"Properly to frame me again, while the police chase me for the crime that I didn't commit, Negaduck will be able to steal the weapons in the warehouse with no problems."

"So he set off the alarm on proposed to frame you," Sora said as he now understands what was happening back at the warehouse.

"That's right. What he didn't know is that I was nearby. As soon as I heard the alarm, I rushed in to stop him."

"It's a good thing too. I thought you were a criminal. I'm sorry for the mixed up," Sora apologised to Darkwing.

"That's ok, I'm glad that you figured out that I'm the real Darkwing Duck."

"Darkwing Duck? Now I remember, you the crime fighter who fight crimes in St. Canard. I heard of you on the TV." Donald finally remembered.

Goofy also remembered. "Of course, I saw you in the newspaper one time."

"You remembered now? You know, it would be a lot easily if you remember him on our first meeting," said Sora.

"Sorry," both Donald and Goofy apologised.

Sora smiles at them. "Don't worry about it guys, I was just joking. Beside we got it sorted out now."

Darkwing nodded in agreement. "As they say all well that ended well."

Sora nodded. "By the way, Darkwing, you two looked a lot alike. Why is that?"

"Are you brothers?" Donald asked.

"Did I hear you right? Did you say brothers?" Darkwing looks at Donald in shocked. Donald nods his head. "We are not brothers. Negaduck is from the Negaverse."

"Negaverse?" They said, puzzled by the word.

"That's right! The Negaverse is St. Canard only it's the opposite. The people in the Negaverse are the exact opposite of the people in this universe," Darkwing explained to them.

"Wait, doesn't that means that Negaduck is you," Sora started.

"But is from the Negaverse," Goofy carried on the conversion.

"So you and Negaduck are the same person. I getting confused," Donald said in confusion.

"Me too," Sora agreed.

"Me three," Goofy also agreed.

"Look, just think of it as two different persons from different dimensions, Negaduck is a bad guy and me as a good guy."

"That make sense," Goofy said, no longer confused.

Sora agreed with Goofy. "I understand that. You two are very different."

"Glad we clear that up. So, what are you guys doing here?" Darkwing asked them. Sora explains to Darkwing about everything that happened to them. "So that it, you came here to find your friends and stop those... wait! Did you say that King Mickey is here?"

"Not in this city since we searched everywhere," Sora told Darkwing.

"And they're not in Duckburg," Donald told him.

"The next town will be Toon Town over there. I'll help you find them." Just then a mini duck plane comes round and stops in front of Darkwing. It opens it mouth to reveal a paper. Darkwing takes the paper and reads it. "I'm afraid that I can't join you in your search. It seems F.O.W.L. has sent Steelbeak to steal some top secret weapon. S.H.U.S.H. has asked for my help to keep St. Canard safe from them."

"That's okay. Do you want us to help you?" Sora offered.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle them, I beat them before and I will do it again. You guys got to carry on searching for King Mickey and your other friend. I will be here should you need any help."

"Thanks, you be careful now," Sora said as they all thanked him.

Darkwing takes Gosalyn and disappears in a blue smoke. Sora, Goofy and Donald went over to Toon Town.


	5. Mayhem in Toon Town

Here is another chapter. A big thank you to Dragonninja1983 for reviewing and favorite my fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I just checked and I still don't own these characters... well, only my OCs.

* * *

As soon as they enter Toon Town, a bobcat wearing police uniform runs over to them.

"Police officer Bonkers D. Bobcat! You are under arrest!"

"What for?" a confused Sora asked.

"For stealing! Now come with me or I will call for back up."

"But we didn't do anything," Sora told him.

"We're innocents," said Goofy.

"That's what they all say," the bobcat said and then took them to the police station.

Inside the police station, all the policemen are very busy with their work.

"Oh man! Our home team lost!" one of the policeman said. He was listening to the radio.

"Now I know why they are called the Mighty Ducks. Those ducks are mighty," the other policeman said.

"Should have expected that, after all, they are the best hockey team around," another policeman said. "We better get back to work. We got lot of paperwork to do and we still don't know who's behind this."

"What's going on?" asked Sora as he watches all the policemen work.

"Don't play innocent, you know what's going on. You have been stealing lot of things around town. Now you guys come over here," Bonkers said to them. He leads them to a desk where a policewoman is with a monkey tail boy. The boy is trying to sweet talk his way out of trouble. "Hey Miranda, I got some more suspects."

"Bonkers, you can't just arrest them! You need evidences to proof that they did it."

"Which I did, these guys were at the scene of the crime. You know what they say, criminals always return to the scene of their crime."

"We don't know what's going on," Goofy said to Miranda.

"Yeah, as soon as we got into town, we got arrested," Sora explained.

"Without enough evidences we can't keep them here," Miranda informed Bonkers.

"You mean we are free to go," Donald asked.

"Yes, until we prove that you are guilty. Now if you don't mind, we got some works to do." Miranda went back to her paperwork. Sora, Goofy, Donald and the monkey tail boy got out of the police station.

"So you guys got arrested just like me," the money tail boy said to them.

"Were you at the scene of the crime?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I was walking about until that bobcat arrested me. The name's Zidane and you are…?"

They introduce themselves.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sora asked Zidane.

"Well apparently, there are some thieves breaking into houses and stealing stuffs."

"Garsh, do you think it was those things that we fought back in Duckburg and St. Canard?"

Sora thinks about what Goofy has just said. "I don't think so. Those things like to destroy, and stealing is just taking things not destroying things."

"There's more!" Zidane told them. "The thieves broke in by destroying the wall and then they wreaked the place. When they finished they stolen anything they can find and then escaped by destroying the other side of the wall. I heard that one of them left an imprint of himself on the wall when he escaped."

"It must be those things if they left behind destructions," Donald said.

"In any case I can't just sit around and let the thieves get away. Miranda needs help and I am going to help her. Can't let a pretty lady down now, could I," Zidane said.

"So you going to help?" asked Sora.

"Of course, do I need any reasons to help people?"

Sora smiles at him. "Nope."

"What are we waiting for? Let find the thieves and bring them to justice." Zidane went into the next street, follow by Sora, Goofy and Donald.

While searching through Toon Town, they found Bonkers who was surrounded by the creatures.

"Put your hands up! You are under arrest!" said Bonkers. The creatures jump on Bonkers, tie him up and carry him away. "Give yourself up or you be in big troubles. It's a criminal offence for committed crime and to resist a police officer. Also attacking a police officer is one as well as ignoring the police officer. And whatever you are going to do to me next is also a criminal offence. You ask for it, I am trained for this situation, I can get out of this in no time." Bonkers tries to break loose of the rope but couldn't free himself. "A little help here please!"

Zidane jumps over them and grabs Bonkers while Sora, Goofy and Donald defeat the creatures. Zidane then free Bonkers.

"Thanks guys!"

"It was a good thing that we came," Goofy said.

"Yeah, any longer and things would have gotten ugly. Oh yeah, I'm sorry for arresting you."

"No worry, we came here to help you," Sora told him.

"That's great! I could use all the help that I can get."

Sora, Goofy, Donald, Zidane and Bonkers went around town in search for the thieves. They heard a loud noise coming from one of the houses. They rush over and found a big and fat creature with a bag full of stolen goods. The creature has just run through the wall of the house that it just robbed.

"There he is, he the one who committing all the crimes!" Bonkers said.

"How do you know that?" asked Goofy.

"Do you see that hole in the wall?" Bonkers points at the wall with the big hole in the shape of the big creature. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zidane look and saw the hole. "All the crime scenes have that hole in that exact same shape. So that means that this guy is the thief that we been after." The creature ran away. "Hey stop, you are under arrest!" shouted Bonkers.

They chase after the creature. While running the creature went into his bag, took out the stolen goods and throw it at them. He threw tables, chairs, TVs, toaster and others things that it stolen from the houses.

"He threw everything except the kitchen sink," said Bonkers.

After saying that, the creature pull out a kitchen sink from the bag and threw it at Zidane. "Watch out!" Zidane shouted and he jumps out of the way.

Bonkers who was behind Zidane didn't notice it until it was too late. Bonkers got hit by the kitchen sink. "Let me take that back, he threw everything including the kitchen sink."

Zidane helps Bonkers out and then they carry on with the chase. They chase the creature around town. Donald uses his spells to attack from a long distance, Goofy uses his shield to block any incoming objects, Sora hits the creature with his keyblade, Zidane uses his daggers and Bonkers acts as a decoy. They finally beat the creature on their fifth laps around town.

They went to the police station where they explain everything about the thief. The police were happy that they stopped the crimes and thank them. The police then went out to collect all the stolen goods around town and return them to their rightful owners. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Zidane left the police station after they say goodbye to Bonkers and Miranda.

"Glad we sorted that out. Now it time to return to the place that I belongs," Zidane said.

"Where's that?" Sora asked.

"Back to my own world, I have a feeling that we got sent to another world. I was with my friend, Vaan, on the airship until we got caught in a storm. Next thing I knew I was in this town being arrested for crimes that I didn't commit. I'm going to find my friends and then I'll find our way home. They must have landed somewhere near here."

"So you're away from home too. We met this woman called Lighting who is also searching for her way home," Sora told Zidane.

"Really? Then I go and help her, can't leave a damsel in distress." Zidane wishes them luck and went back into Toon Town.

Sora, Goofy and Donald decide to go to the next town. They couldn't find Mickey and Riku in this town since they been around it for 5 times already. They continue onward to the next town, Cape Suzette.

* * *

The next chapter was supposed to be Talespin... that was until I read my review. Thank again to Dragonninja1983, as soon as I read your review, cute little plot bunnies came round and gave me lot of ideas.


	6. Protectors of the night

I want to thank Dragonninja1983 and fluteprincess95 for reviewing and favorite my fanfiction. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. Dragonninja1983, here's the chapter that you been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this. I try my best to write this. I enjoyed writing this one, lot of plot bunnies hopping around me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I just own the OCs that I created for this fanfiction.

Warning: I changed the rating to T for violence... just a little violence, it's not over the top violence.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walk toward Cape Suzette when all of a sudden; a magical vortex appears in front of them. They try to escape but were too late. The vortex swallows all of them up. Sora wakes up to find themselves in a big city. There are tall buildings everywhere, lot of roads leading to different places, lot of people walking around and lot of cars; some are parked at the side while others are driving around. Donald and Goofy wake up and are amazed by what they see.

"Where are we?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure. All I remember… is falling into that weird… thing," said Sora.

"Were we transported to another world?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe," said Sora. He walks to a woman and asks, "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

The woman replies, "In New York City. Are you tourists?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"You should be very careful, especially at night."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are demons at night, evil demons that fly down and attack people. I heard that they are gargoyles. You better be careful and stay in a hotel at night."

"We'll be fine, thank you for telling us." Sora returns to Donald and Goofy.

"Did she say evil gargoyles?" Donald asked, very nervous.

"Yeah, what's wrong Donald? You're not scared, are you?" Sora playfully teases him.

"No, I'm not scared, just making sure that I heard her right."

"So what are we going to do?" Goofy asked.

"We're going to wait for night to come so we can find the gargoyles," said Sora.

"What?!" shouted both Donald and Goofy.

"Think about it, they flew in and attacked people. They could be the same monsters that attacked Duckburg, St. Canard and Toon Town."

"Garsh, you could be right."

"If they are flying then we should go to a high place." Donald looks around and saw a clock tower. "Why don't we go there? We should get a good view from there."

"Good idea, let's look around till it gets dark," said Sora.

They walk around the city. It was filled with people, cars, shops and buildings. They were sightseeing until night comes.

"The sun is setting. Let's go to that clock tower." Sora runs toward the clock tower only to be stop by a blue haired woman wearing a red jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said to Sora.

"Ummmm…?"

"We just want to see the city from that clock tower," said Goofy.

"It's getting dark. You should be at home. Where're your family?"

"I-"

Donald quickly interrupts Sora. "We lived over there!" Donald points at the building at the end of the street.

"I see, you better get home before it gets dark," she said.

"Because of the gargoyles?" Goofy asked.

"Where did you hear that?" the woman asked.

"A lady told me," Sora told her.

"The only thing you need to worry about is dangerous criminals on the streets. Do you need me to escort you home?"

"No thanks, we can go home by ourselves," said Sora.

"Then hurry back home."

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly walk to the other end of the street. Sora looks to see the woman in front of the entrance to the clock tower. "Look like we can't get in the clock tower."

"Should we look around?" Goofy asked.

Sora answers, "Yeah, we might find those monsters attacking people somewhere in this city."

They walk around the city at night. A shadow quickly flew over them.

"What was that?!" Donald panicked.

"It's going to the top of that building! Come on!" Sora rushes to the building with Donald and Goofy closely following him. They made it to the top of the building where they see a red haired female gargoyle.

She turns around to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "What are you doing here, boy!" she shouted at Sora.

Sora carefully looks at her. "You're not one of them."

"What are you talking about?!"

"We thought you're one of those monsters. Why are you attacking the people?"

"I don't need to answer to puny humans!" Her eyes glow red and she bares her fangs. "Get out of my way unless you want to meet your demise!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ready their weapons. The female gargoyle pounces at them. She tries to scratch them with her claws only to be block by Goofy's shield. Sora attacks her with his keyblade while Donald casts his magic at her.

She sees Donald casting magic. "You're a wizard!"

"That's right! I'm one of the best," Donald told her.

She runs over to a bag that she left at the side. She pulls out a laser gun and points it at them. "Let's see how your magic does against this." She fires at them.

"Watch out!" Goofy quickly runs in and holds up his shield.

The laser reflects off the shield and hits the side of a tall building. All the broken bricks fall toward the female gargoyle.

"Look out!" Sora warned her.

She ignores Sora and points her gun at him. She was about to pull the trigger until the falling bricks come down and bury her. Sora was about to run to her but stops as he felt two hands gently holding both of his shoulders. He turns to see Donald and Goofy.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I was just trying to protect us," Goofy apologized.

"I don't think she'll survive that," Donald sadly said.

Sora looks at the pile of bricks then he looks at Goofy. "No need to apologized, if you hadn't done that, we would have been seriously hurt." They leave the rooftop and walk through the street. "She sounded like she hated us. Why?"

"I'm not sure but she sure was angry. Did you see how her eyes turned red?" said Goofy.

"Eyes turning red? Did you encounter a gargoyle?" a voice asked. They turn toward the voice to see a man with white hair and beard. "Was this gargoyle female with red hair?"

"Yes," Sora replied.

"Ahhh, I see you had met Demona."

"Demona? Is that her name?"

"Yes. A word of advice, keep your guard up, she is a dangerous enemy."

"Don't need to worry about that. She got crushed by a building." Sora explains to him about what has happened.

The man laughs. When he stops laughing, he notices the confused look on their faces. "Pardon me, let me explain. Demona cannot be kill."

"What?!" they shouted in shocked.

"I am impressed that you fought her and won. My name is Macbeth." He looks at them carefully. "Something tells me that you are no ordinary boy. I'll let you in on a secret. Demona is no ordinary gargoyle and I am no ordinary man."

"Huh?!"

Macbeth laughs at their confused looks. "I had lived for a very long time as well as Demona. We had formed a magical pact to help us fight our common enemies. That was back about a thousand years ago. This pact is what makes us immortal. The only way for us to truly die is for us to die by the other's hand. This will result in both of us dead. We used to be allies but alas Demona betrayed me. I was planning to get revenge on her but I learnt that revenge is not the way." Sora, Donald and Goofy look at Macbeth, mouth agape and are very shocked. Macbeth lets out another laugh. "It is a lot to take in. It's time for me to go. Remember what I said, keep your guard up." Macbeth waves goodbye to them and walk to the other end of the street. He disappears into the alleyway.

Sora, Donald and Goofy carry on looking around.

"Living for a thousand years? Wow!" a shocked Sora said.

"He's properly lying. He doesn't look that old," said Donald.

Creatures show up and surround them. They take the form of a gargoyle.

"It's those things again!" Donald shouted.

"This time they looked like gargoyles," said Goofy.

Sora attacks with his keyblade, Donald casts magic and Goofy uses his shield to attack and block. Every time they defeat them, more of them show up. They were eventually outnumbered by them. Just when the creatures were about to overpower them, a man with brown hair runs in and attacks them with his sword. He was followed by a woman with long pointed ear and wearing a dragon shape helmet. She attacks the creatures with her spear. A big man runs in and hits the creatures with his fists. Magical monsters known as Avatars of different shapes and sizes rush in and attack the creatures. Magic are being cast; some attack the creatures while others heal the wounded. They work together to beat the gargoyles like creatures.

"Thanks for your help," Sora thanked them. "I'm Sora. This is Donald and that's Goofy," Sora introduced his friends to them.

"You're welcome. I'm Blade," said the brown haired man. "The big guy is Brawl. The woman with animal ears is Summon and the woman with long pointed ears is Lance. The little guy is Red Mage."

He point at each one as he introduces them. Red Mage is small with brown noses and pointed ears. Summon is a cat ears woman wearing white and green pattern clothes, and a red pattern headband.

"Not to be confused with 'The Quarrymen'," said Red Mage.

"Quarrymen?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked.

"Hunters that hunt and destroy gargoyles, they believe that all gargoyles are evil," Brawl explained. "We are a group of adventurers who help people and explore the world."

"Are all gargoyles evil?" Sora asked.

"If they attack people then yes," said Lance.

"Like those." Blade points at the defeated creatures. "We're going to stop them before they cause any more damage. You'll take care."

Sora, Donald and Goofy thank them and carry on looking around the city. They find themselves in front of the clock tower.

"We can get a better view from up there. Let's go," said Sora. They enter the clock tower and climb to the top. When they reach the top, they see the same woman that stopped them from entering the clock tower. She is surrounded by gargoyles. Sora, Donald and Goofy get their weapons ready. They rush in and attack the gargoyles. "Don't worry, we'll save you!" Sora shouted to the woman. They attack the gargoyles only for them to dodge their attacks. The gargoyles' eyes glow as they crouch, ready to attack.

The woman runs in between them. "Stop this right now!" she shouted.

Sora lowers his keyblade. "But… they were attacking you, weren't they?"

"They don't attack people, they protect them," she told Sora.

"But Demona attacked-"

"You met with Demona?!" the big gargoyle quickly asked him.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

The big gargoyle lets out a sigh. "I apologize for what she did but I assure you that Demona is our enemy as well. She became what she is now because of her hated for humans. My name is Goliath." He points at each of the gargoyles and introduces them. "This is Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, my second in command; Brooklyn, Angela and Bronx."

Sora, Donald and Goofy introduce themselves.

"NYPD detective, Elisa Maza," she introduces herself. "What are you doing here?"

"We came up here to see if we can find those gargoyles monsters that been attacking this town," said Sora.

"You'd seen those monsters?!" asked Elisa. Sora told them about their adventures. "That's very hard to believe."

"Not as believable as Macbeth's story," said Donald.

"You met with Macbeth?!" Goliath asked. They told them about how they met him. "If he told you that much then there must be something that he sees in you."

"Is Macbeth's story true?" Sora asked him.

Goliath nods his head. "Magic is what makes them young. They'll never age. Right now, we need to stop those monsters from attacking the people. We'll split up. I'll take Elisa and Lexington. Brooklyn, you take Hudson and Bronx with you. Broadway, you're with Angela."

"I'm coming with you Goliath. Donald, Goofy, you two go with the others," said Sora.

Sora went with Goliath while Donald went with Hudson, and Goofy went with Broadway. They ride on the gargoyles' backs and glide to different part of town.

#####

Donald, Hudson, Brooklyn and Bronx find the creatures attacking a tower.

"You're ready, lad?" Hudson asked Donald.

"Let's stop them!" said Donald.

Brooklyn drops Bronx on the floor of the roof. Bronx runs toward the creatures and attacks them. Hudson gets out his sword and attacks the creatures. Donald jumps off Hudson and fires his magic at the creatures. Brooklyn slashes them with his claws. After beating the creatures, they glide around the city to check for anymore creatures.

"Those magic are impressive," Brooklyn said to Donald.

"Aye lad, I'm glad that you're on our side," said Hudson. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?" Donald asked.

"A character in one of those cartoons on those television."

"A cartoon on television? Like a main character in a cartoon?"

"Aye lad," Hudson replied. Donald smiles as he thought that he was compared to a cool and famous cartoon character. "He's the source of all the comedy, a right laugh he is."

Donald's face fell as soon as he heard that. "I'm not a comedy relief."

#####

Goofy, Angela and Broadway have just beating the creatures. Broadway is looking at Angela's hand.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Broadway, very concerned.

"I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me."

"Hyuck, you two looked like a happy couple."

Both Angela and Broadway brush red as soon as they heard that.

"Do we?" Angela asked.

"You're sure do," Goofy replied. "How long have you been dating?"

"Dating?!" said both Angela and Broadway. Their faces turn into a deep shade of red.

"You mean… like in the movies?" asked Broadway. Goofy nods at him. "Well… I would love to take Angela out… but… the problem is that some people are still afraid of us."

"That shouldn't stop you. You both can still go on a date. All you have to do is go to any place where the people aren't afraid of you. All you have to do is to have fun and spend time together. And your friend Elisa can help set the table and prepare dinner for you," said Goofy.

Angela smiles as she thought about what Goofy said. "That sounds wonderful."

"Sure does. We'll do it. Angela, I'll give you the best date you ever had. Thanks Goofy."

"Hyuck, you're welcome."

#####

Lexington is on the laptop trying to find any information about the creatures. Sora, Goliath and Elisa are resting up after they beat the creatures.

"What sorcery is this? How can you make your weapon appear like that? Are you a sorcerer?" Goliath asked Sora.

"No, I can use magic but I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a keyblade wielder."

"A keyblade wielder? Is that what your weapon is called?"

"Yes." Sora looks at both Goliath and Elisa. "So… how did you two met?"

Goliath gives a short laugh. "It was… very interesting. When Elisa first met me, she fell off the building."

Sora looks at them in shocked. "You fell off the building?!"

"It was my first meeting. I was… shocked to see such a creature." Elisa looks at Goliath. "But once you get to know them, you'll know that they have feelings just like us humans."

"Yeah, sorry for attacking you, Goliath," Sora apologized to him.

"It is okay Sora. I see why Macbeth told you about his past. You are a trustworthy human like Elisa."

Sora smiles at him. "Thanks."

Donald, Hudson and Brooklyn carrying Bronx are gliding toward them.

"We defeated those things over at the shopping district," Brooklyn informed them.

"Well done. We have already defeated them around here," said Goliath.

Goofy and Broadway crawl in. They had been wounded.

"Broadway! Goofy! What has happen to you?!" Goliath said, shocked to see them wounded.

Donald quickly uses his magic to cure them.

"Thanks Donald," Goofy gratefully thanked him.

"Yeah thanks." Broadway sadly looks at Goliath. "I'm sorry Goliath, those… things took Angela."

Goofy pats Broadway's shoulder gently. "Don't blame yourself. You tried your very best."

"Angela! Why did they take her?!" Goliath angrily said.

"I know why." Everyone look at Lexington as he said that. "Take a look at this." Lexington turns his laptop around so that the screen is facing them. On the screen is a photo of the creatures. Lexington zooms in on the picture to reveal Demona hiding behind the creatures.

"Demona!" Goliath roared angrily. "So she is behind this!"

"What does she want with Angela?" Sora asked.

"Is it because they are related?" Sora and Donald look at Goofy, wanting him to explain how he came to that conclusion. "They looked kinda alike," Goofy explained to them.

Goliath gives out a heavy sigh. "Angela is… my and Demona's daughter."

"You two… used to love each other?" Sora asked, still shocked from hearing what Goliath had said. "Why are you enemies?"

"Because of Demona's hated for humans. We gargoyles are sworn to protect the humans. I believe in that, unfortunately, Demona didn't. She believes that humans are the cause of all problems and that they endanger the lives of all gargoyles. Right now we need to find her and put a stop to her plan."

"I still haven't figure out where she is. I found some camera footages but none of them tell us where she is," said Lexington.

"I might find some information back at my office," said Elisa.

"We'll come too," said Sora.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elisa went to her office. On the way they fight creatures that attack the city. Once they make it to her office, one of Elisa's friends gives her the information about the creatures. It seems the creatures had been gathering at an abandoned building. They quickly return to where they left the gargoyles, only to find them fighting Blade, Lance, Summon, Red Mage and Brawl.

Sora runs in between them. "Stop this fighting!"

Everybody stop.

"Sora, are you mad?! You could have been hurt," said Blade.

"These gargoyles are good," Sora told them.

"Sora, be careful! They're the Quarrymen," Goliath warned him.

"We're not the Quarrymen. We are just adventurers who help people and explore the land for new discovery," said Brawl. "We only attack you because you've been attacking people."

Sora explains everything to them.

"So that's what happening. We'll help you fight them," said Blade.

They all went to the abandoned building. They see Demona talking to Angela.

"Don't listen to Goliath's lies. If you continue to follow him, you will be destroyed."

"But mother, human aren't-"

"Yes they are! They hate us and seek our destruction. You cannot trust them. You can only trust your own kind."

"Demona! Stop this madness!" Goliath shouted.

Demona's eyes turn red. She hisses at Goliath. "I won't let you fill our daughter with your lies." Two of the gargoyles like creatures take Angela away. Demona orders the creatures to attack them and then she faces off with Goliath.

Sora runs toward them. "Stop! Why are you fighting him? Didn't you love him?"

"I cannot love someone who is willing to destroy our clan for his belief! You stay out of this!" Demona shouted at Sora. She and Goliath claw at each other. She notices that the others are beating the creatures. "You even fight your own kind for those selfish human."

"Own kind? Demona, open your eyes! They are not gargoyles! They are monsters taking form of gargoyles," Goliath told her.

"You cannot fool me with your lies."

Two of the creatures tackle Goliath leaving an opening for Demona. She runs toward her laser gun only for her laser gun to be shot out of her reach. She turns and sees Elisa with her gun. Elisa used her gun to shoot the laser gun out of Demona reach.

"You!" Demona tackles Elisa to the ground. They wrestle with each other

Sora runs in to help Elisa. A creature jumps toward Sora and attacks him when he wasn't looking. Goliath quickly grabs Sora and pulls him away to avoid the creature. Goliath then slashes the creature with his claw. "Don't rush in, keep your guard up," Goliath said to Sora.

"Thanks. Elisa needs help." Sora runs toward Elisa and Demona but he got surrounded by the creatures.

Goliath joins Sora and helps him fight off the creatures. "Don't worry about Elisa. She can hold her own against any enemies."

Goofy, Donald, Blade and Broadway knock away the creatures. Bronx runs down the cleared path and tackles Demona off of Elisa. The creatures start to act weird.

"What is happening to them?" Hudson asked.

They hear Angela screaming. Demona kicks Bronx off her and quickly runs toward where Angela is. The others follow her. The gargoyles like creatures has transformed into one big gargoyle monster. Trapped in the middle of the monster is Angela.

"Whatever you are, release her now!" Demona screamed at the creature. She charges at the creature and slashes at it with her claws. The creature backhands her and sends her flying into a wall.

The others split up and attack it at all sides. Sora jumps in to attack with his keyblade. The creature hits Sora and sends him flying toward the wall. Goliath catches Sora right before he hits the wall. They glide around the creature. The creature closes its wings around it after it has taken too much damage. The others try to attack but their attacks are block by the wings.

"We can't get through! We have to find an opening in his defence!" Blade shouted.

They all look around but they couldn't find one. Sora and Goliath glide close to it. They look around for an opening. The creature fires flame at them. Demona quickly glides to them and pushes Sora and Goliath out of harm way. The flame hits Demona and knocks her down.

"Demona!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, we need to stop this monster now!" Goliath told him.

"Fly us high up! We may find its weaknesses if we fly up."

"We can't fly up. We gargoyles can't fly, we only glide."

"What, but how did you fly around the city?!"

"The winds help us fly."

"Winds…? Goliath, get ready to fly up!" Sora casts Aero onto Goliath. The wind from the Aero spell lifts them up. Goliath uses his wings to fly above the creature. They look down to see that the creature's wings are not protecting the top of its head. Goliath throws Sora down at the creature's head and then dives down, following Sora. Sora stabs his keyblade onto the top of the creature's head with great force. Sora jumps away leaving his keyblade in the creature's head. Goliath dives down and slams the keyblade into the creature's head. The keyblade flies into the creature, destroying it. Angela is set free as soon as the creature was defeated. Goliath catches Sora and they land toward the others. Sora calls back his keyblade.

Angela glides to them. "Thank you for rescuing me," she thanked them.

Demona gets herself back up.

"Demona, thank you for-"

"Save your breath, Goliath! I didn't save you because I wanted to. I only save you so that you can save our daughter." Demona quickly escapes the building.

"If only you let go of that hated," Goliath sadly said.

They all went to the top of the clock tower.

"I want to thank all of you for helping us protected the people and saving Angela," Goliath thanked them.

"That's what we do, we helped people," said Blade.

"We're going to help more people and explore these new lands. Then we'll find our way home," said Lance.

"You're away from home too?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about us, we'll find our way home," Brawl said to them. Blade, Lance, Brawl, Red Mage and Summon wave bye to them and left.

"It's late to return to the castle. We'll stay here for the day," said Goliath. All the gargoyles climb to the edge of the clock tower.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked Elisa.

"You'll see."

The sun comes up and all the gargoyles roar. They stick their claws out and turn to stone. Sora, Donald and Goofy are shocked to see that.

"What's happened to them?!" Sora worriedly asked.

"They're sleeping. They turn to stone during the day," Elisa told them. They walk out of the clock tower. "What are you going to do now?"

"Carry on with our journey, we need to find who's responsible for those monsters and put a stop to them," Sora told her.

"Be careful," said Elisa.

They say goodbye to her and walk around the city. The same vortex from before appears behind them and swallows them up. When they wake up, they find themselves back outside Toon Town. They make their way to Cape Suzette.

* * *

My OCs are based on Final Fantasy characters:

Final Fantasy 11;

Blade – a male Hume who job class is a Paladin

Summon – a female Mithra who job class is a summoner

Brawl – a male Galka who Job class is a monk.

Final Fantasy 14;

Red Mage – a male Lalafell who job class is a red mage

Lance – a female Elezen who job class is a Dragoon.

You can find more information on the Final Fantasy Wikia.


	7. Ducks 26 - Lizards 0

Here's another chapter. I forgot to say this in my last chapter so I'll say it now. I want to thank everybody (especially the ones who didn't review, follow and/or favorite it) for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story and carry on reading it since I'm not that good at describing things and have limited vocabulary (I used mostly simple words). I'm trying my very best to write this as I'm having fun with this fanfiction (and improving on my English and writing/typing).

Disclaimer: I just double checked, I don't own any these characters except my OCs.

The title of the chapter is a reference to the number of episodes of this cartoon. I want it to looked like a scoreboard in a hockey match.

I re-post this chapter as I forgot a character from Ducktales. I didn't know how to add him in. Then I decided to give him a cameo like Max and P.J.

I hadn't watch this show for ages so I forgot some few things. The idea with Dragaunus threatened to defeat the ducks next time is Dragonninja1983 idea. Thank you for your suggestion. It made this chapter even better.

* * *

They walk down the road toward Cape Suzette until they come across a big dome shaped building. Outside the building is a man, wearing a blue suit and an odd coloured tie, worriedly pacing back and forth in front of the building. They walk to him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

The man jumps in surprised. "Who?! Oh, is just a kid. No, I'm not doing okay."

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked him.

"My star players had been gone for a long time. I'm worried that something happened to them."

"Star players?" asked Sora.

"You know, the Mighty Ducks. I'm the manager of the team, Phil Palmfeather."

"I never heard of you but I did hear about the Mighty Duck back in Toon Town."

"That's because my team just beaten them." Phil carries on pacing about. "Where are they?! Something bad must have happened to them. They know that they are having a match tomorrow. This is bad. If they don't come back for the match then I'll lose money." He looks at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "If you see them, tell them that they got a match tomorrow."

"Will do," said Sora. "What do they looked like?"

"They're ducks like shorty over there." Phil points at Donald. "Only they are bigger and well-built than him."

"What?! Hey!" Donald shouted. He feels insulted by that.

"No offences but you're a bit on a short side and you don't look much like an athlete. I reckon that you won't survive five minutes in a hockey match."

Donald gets angry at Phil. He was about to lose his temper but was grab by Sora and Goofy.

"Okay, we go search for them," said Sora. Sora and Goofy quickly drag Donald away. "Let's quickly find them and tell them about the match. Then we can go to Cape Suzette."

"Guys? Am I short?" Donald asked them.

"I never notice," said Sora.

"Donald, it's not the outside that counts, it's the inside that counts," Goofy told him.

"That's right! Maybe you not the best athlete but you're the best when it comes to magic," said Sora.

They follow the roads to different places. They eventually find them. They are surrounded by lizards like creatures. Sora, Donald and Goofy run in and help them fight the creatures. After beating the creatures, the Mighty Ducks thank them. They all introduce themselves. Sora told them about the match tomorrow.

"That's Phil alright, always about the money," said Nosedive.

"At least he's not as annoying as that reporter Kent Powers," said Duke.

"You mean the reporter that scared off our audiences. Yeah, that guy is very annoying," said Nosedive.

Donald looks at the Mighty Ducks carefully. He sadly lets out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Wildwing asked Donald. Sora told them about what Phil said. "Donald, listen to your friends. They're right. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses.

"I'll try." Donald said, still sad.

"Phil can be quite… annoying when it comes to money but he does help us out," said Wildwing.

"He did send you guys to help us so I guess Phil is trying to help," said Mallory.

"We'll try to be there for the next match but right now we need to stop Dragaunus," said Wildwing.

"Garsh, Dragaunus sound like trouble," said Goofy.

"He is. He has been trying to take over the world. Now he forms an army of those lizard monsters. If we don't stop him now, he'll take over the world and enslave everybody."

"Then we'll help. We're trying to find the cause of those monsters," Sora told them.

They travel down the road until they see a red lizard.

"There's Dragaunus!" said Wildwing. Dragaunus sees them and runs away. "Everybody, after him!"

They chase after him. They finally corner him in a construction site.

"Alright, we got him…! Is it just me or does he looked a bit off," said Nosedive.

All the Mighty Ducks look at Dragaunus carefully. Wildwing realizes who it is. "That's not Dragaunus! It's-"

Dragaunus changes into a small green lizard. "Fooled you!" he shouted at them.

Machines pop out around them from the ground. They activate and form a barrier around Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Mighty Ducks.

The small green lizard laughs at them. A big lizard, an old lizard and the real Dragaunus appear.

"Look what we have here. It's the sitting ducks," the big Lizard laughed.

The Mighty Ducks try to break the barrier but it was no use. The barrier blocks their attacks.

"Go on, use everything you got, you will never break it. You are trapped. We designed this device to repel all your attacks," Dragaunus told them. He raises his hand and shouts "Now!" Lots of lizards like creatures show up inside the barrier. They surround Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Mighty Ducks. "I would like to stay and watch you ducks squirm but as you can see I got a world to conquer." All the lizards laugh and left except for the old lizard.

The old Lizard looks at them and says to himself, "This will not go so well." He then left.

Sora knocks one of the creatures away. "Who are the others?"

Mallory shoots her Puck Blaster at the creatures. "The one pretending to be Dragaunus is Chameleon. He has the ability to change his form."

Grin punches the creatures with his fists. "The big one is Siege. He believes that brute force is the only way to succeed."

Duke slashes the creatures with his Ducksaber. "And the old guy is Wraith. He's always depressed maybe because we always beat them."

Wildwing scans the barrier with his mask. "Tanya, have you figure out how to deactivate the barrier?"

"I'm working on it but nothing seems to work. We need to destroy those machines to deactivate it but they are outside the barrier."

"Then let's break our way out!" shouted Nosedive. He shoots his blaster at the barrier only for it to be block. He keeps shooting at it. "Come on! How long will it take for it to break?!"

"Never, this barrier is designed to absorb all our attacks. It will never break," Tanya told him.

The creatures carry on attacking them. Sora and the others are trying their best to beat them. However, more creatures keep on appearing and attacking them. Donald is getting very frustrated with the creatures and the barrier. He had enough and went berserk with his magic. He casts different spells at the creatures. One of his spells misses the creature. It flies past the creatures and then through the barrier.

Wildwing, who was scanning the barrier, saw Donald's spell went through it. "Donald, do that again!" Donald looks at Wildwing in confusion. "Cast your magic at the barrier!"

Donald cast a blizzard spell at the barrier. The blizzard spell went straight through it. "Huh, how did my magic get through it?!"

"Of course, this barrier is to stop us! It was designed to repel our blasters, saber and even our fists. The only thing it was not designed for is magic since we can't use spells. They didn't count on us having Donald with us," Tanya explained. "Donald! Destroy those machines outside!"

Donald casts more of his spells at one of the machines. He keeps casting until the machine is destroy. He moves on to the next machine. Sora helps Donald by casting magic at the other machine. Both Sora and Donald work together to destroy it. Goofy and the Mighty Ducks protect Sora and Donald from the creatures. When the last machine gets destroy, the barrier disappears and they escape the construction site.

"Thank you for helping us," Wildwing thanked them. "If it weren't for your magic, we wouldn't have escape that trap."

"See Donald, your magic saved us. You don't have to be good at sports. You're perfectly fine doing what you do best," Sora said to Donald.

Donald smiles at them. "Thanks guys."

"We still need to stop Dragaunus," said Sora.

"We don't know where he went but we do know what he's planning," said Goofy.

"Rushing into battle isn't the only way. Take your time and plan ahead," Grin advised them.

"Dragaunus is going to try to conquer this city first. Where will he start?" Wildwing asked.

"The factory!" exclaimed the Mighty Ducks.

"Why there?" Sora asked.

"Dragaunus is trying to get fuels for his flagship. He will try to steal the fuels for it," Wildwing explained.

They quickly make their way to one of the well-known factory. They made it just in time as Dragaunus and his army of Lizards creatures are approaching the factory.

Sora looks at the army of Lizards creatures. "How are we going to defeat all those monsters?"

"I have a plan. Before we escaped, I took some of the broken machines that were used to trap us. I had rebuilt it. It's ready to use," Tanya told them.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine, I like that," said Duke.

They throw the machines at the army of creatures. The machines activate and trap the creatures inside the barrier. Dragaunus looks and sees the creatures stuck inside. "Get out of that barrier. Use your power to escape," Dragaunus ordered them. The creatures try to escape but are stop by the barrier. "What?!"

"I designed the barrier to trap the creatures. They won't be able to escape," said Tanya.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Mighty Ducks confront Dragaunus.

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Wraith.

Dragaunus was surprised to see them. "How did you escaped?! No matter, we will defeat you and then I will conquer the whole world."

"How are you going to do that, your pets are trapped!" Nosedive points at the barrier.

"There more where that come from." More creatures show up. "Attack them!" Dragaunus shouted.

Wildwing and Sora fight Dragaunus. Sora use water based skills and magic against him. Grim faces off with Siege. Donald and Wraith are locked in a war of magic. Nosedive and Mallory fight Chameleon. Chameleon is taking on different form to fight them. Goofy, Duke and Tanya fight the lizards like creatures.

A man is standing in front of a news camera with microphone in hand. He stands a safe distance away from the fight. "Hello everyone, is me, Kent Powers, the man of the hour, but you already knew that!" Kent gives a short laugh. "I'm here, live, covering the war of the lizards against… ducks?" He looks at his script. "Who comes up with this?" He realizes that he's still on camera. He clears his throat and carries on, "So yes, I'm here, reporting everything about the war, but that not why you watching this. You're here to watch me, Kent Powers, the most handsome and smart man in the entire world." Everyone in the audience groans in annoyance.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Kent Powers. The reporter who scared our audiences away from our hockey match," said Duke.

"How annoying," said Mallory.

"I don't like him. He seems like the demanding type. If I work for him, he'll properly threaten to fire me. He'll blame me for his mistakes and take all the credits for the works that I done. He'll push me around and make me do all his works. It'll be a nightmare working for him," said Donald.

"But Donald you don't know him. He's properly not that bad," said Sora.

"My favourite thing to watch is, of course, any news reports starring me, Kent Powers!"

"Is he for real?!" asked Sora. He couldn't believe how self-centred the reporter is.

"He is supposed to be talking about those monsters, not himself," said Donald.

"Now you know why we didn't have any audience in our last hockey match. All he does is talk about himself," said Duke.

"Yaaahhooooo!" A little cave duck happily rides on his handmade skateboard made of stones. He zooms past Kent at a fast speed causing Kent to spin around like a spinning top. A triceratops happily follows the cave duck. He runs past Kent, making him spins even more.

Max and P.J. skateboard toward Kent. They zoom past Kent, making him spins very fast. "Sorry!" both Max and P.J. shouted an apology to Kent. They carry on skateboarding after the cave duck and the triceratops.

Goofy watches as his son and P.J. skateboard away. "Hyuck, I'm so happy to see Max wearing the new helmet that I bought him. I need to thank Duckworth for sending it."

Kent slowly comes to a stop. He looks in his hand mirror to see that he is in a mess. He gives out a high pitched scream. "You'll never work on this side of town again! You're fired!" he screamed at them.

"But they don't work for you. They're only kids," Goofy said to Kent.

"And they never will, look at what they did to me!" Kent gets out his hair comb and brushes himself up. "Kids, they're nothing but troubles."

"He screamed like a girl," said Duke.

The fight went on with Dragaunus losing the battle.

"Give up, you can't win!" said Wildwing.

"That's where you're wrong," said Dragaunus.

Dragaunus's flagship, The Raptor, hovers above them. A big dragon like creature flies out of The Raptor and lands in front of the Mighty Ducks. It roars at them. Kent lets out another high pitched scream and faints.

Nosedive sees Kent fainted on the floor. "He also acted like a girl." He looks at the dragon creature. "Don't look now guys but we got a major problem here."

"We already got our hands full fighting these guys," Tanya said.

Just then, a brown/orange male rat, a short and grey male mouse, a white and brown male eagle, a black and purple haired female bird and a grey female mouse with medium length silver blonde hair jump in and fight the lizard like creatures.

"We'll fight these monster, you handle the dragon!" said the brown/orange rat.

Sora thanks them. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Mighty Ducks fight the big dragon creature. They dodge the dragon's fire attacks. Sora attacks with his keyblade, Goofy uses his shield, Donald casts blizzard magic at it and the Mighty Ducks shoot it with their blasters. They notice that their attacks had no effect on the dragon creature.

"Umm, guys? We need a new plan," said Nosedive.

Wildwing uses his mask to scan the dragon creature. "Its whole body is made of thick armour. It's too hard to penetrate." He keeps scanning it until he found the weak point. "The dragon's chest has weak armour. We can penetrate it from there but we need something powerful enough to break it."

"My keyblade should do it," Sora told them.

"Grin, help Sora. The rest of us will distract the dragon long enough for Grin to get a good aim at it."

They all distract the dragon while Grin and Sora wait for the right moment. It finally came as the dragon shows its chest.

"You're ready Sora?" asked Grin.

"Yeah!" Sora told him.

Grin lifts Sora up. He then throws Sora at the dragon's chest with a lot of force. Sora flies through the air with his keyblade pointed at the dragon's chest. He flies right through the dragon's chest. The Mighty Ducks fire their blasters at the weak point. Donald casts his spells at it. The dragon creature is defeated. It roars and disappears. The other lizard creatures disappear as well.

Siege, Wraith and Chameleon get into The Raptor. "You have won today ducks but I will be back to defeat you next time, count on it!" Dragaunus shouted before they escape in The Raptor.

"They're escaping!" said Sora.

"We'll get them next time," said Wildwing.

They meet with the others who helped them. They thank them and introduce themselves.

"You're welcome. My name is Aero," the brown/orange male rat introduced himself. "And this is my brother, Geo." He points at the grey male mouse. Geo shyly waves hello to them.

"I'm Eagle-eye," said the white and brown eagle. He looks at Mallory and winks at her. "I'm always here to help beautiful women out."

Mallory rolls her eyes. "I don't need your protection."

"I'm Sola and this is my sister Aura," the female bird introduced herself and the grey female mouse. Aura says a quick hello to them.

Kent wakes up. He stands up and looks around. "What's this?! It seems those… things have disappeared. They must have runs away in fear from the greatness that is Kent Powers. That's right! Kent Powers saved the day with his amazing skills," Kent said to the camera. He then laughs.

"You got to be kidding me?! He is taking credit for things that he didn't do," said Nosedive.

"Selfish," said Sola.

"Donald, you were right. He is that bad," Sora said to Donald.

"Does he ever stop talking?" asked Aura.

"I got something that can do that." Eagle-eye grabs a watermelon from a fruit stand. He takes aim and throws it at Kent. The watermelon hit Kent right in his face. The watermelon skin gets struck on Kent's head, covering his whole head.

"Is it night time already? This is Kent Powers, finishing this report for tonight." Kent walks off, not knowing that he has a watermelon on his head. He keeps crashing into things as he can't see. He clumsily picks up the camera and walks back to his van.

Everybody laugh.

"Great shot, Eagle-eye!" said Donald.

"For once, I'll let you off," said Aero. He doesn't agree with his method but Kent was very annoying. Plus, he was asking for it.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," said Duke.

"That's what you get for being so full of yourself," said Nosedive.

Wildwing looks at the others. "What are you going to do now? We're going back to prepare for our hockey match."

"We are actually from St. Canard," Aero told them. "We were sent around the cities to protect people from those monsters. We're going to continue looking around for any more of them." He turns to Sola and Aura. "What are you two going to do?"

"Didn't we say that we are going to help you? We'll carry on helping you defeat those monsters," said Sola.

"We're going to find out where those monsters are coming from. We are also looking for our friends," said Sora.

"Then I wish you all luck on your journeys," said Wildwing.

They say goodbye to each other and left. Sora, Donald and Goofy walk toward Cape Suzette.

* * *

Aero, Geo, Eagle-eye, Sola and Aura are my OCs who were created for the Darkwing Duck universe. In this story Aero, Geo and Eagle-eye work for S.H.U.S.H. Sola and Aura are crime fighters living in St. Canard with another of my OC who I'm going to introduce in a later chapter. My OCs aren't the main characters of this story, they just here to help the heroes out.


	8. Mad flying competition

Couldn't think much about this one so I based it on the Talespin game on the Sega Megadrive. That game was so difficult to play but still fun. This chapter might not be as good as the others but don't worry, it will get better in later chapters.

Forgot to say this in the last chapter, Max and P.J. are based on the cartoon Goof Troop. I also add in a sentence in my last chapter thank to one of my reviewers.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, except my OCs. Got the Talespin games though (still can't finish the one on the Megadrive).

* * *

As soon as they enter the town they ask around to see if anyone saw their friends. They ask several people but none of them have seen them. They then came across a house with the words 'Higher for Hire' on it. Inside they see a grey male bear wearing a pilot outfit, a female brown bear and a little male brown bear wearing a baseball cap.

"Baloo, you were supposed to hire bodyguards to help us protect our cargos during the competition!" the female bear angrily said to the grey male bear.

"Relax Becky, everything is under control," Baloo calmly replied.

"Don't tell me to relax, Baloo! All the other companies have hired strong bodyguards and there are no more for us to hire, and the competition will start in half an hour!"

"I sure I could find someone." Baloo looks at the entrance and saw Sora, Goofy and Donald. He walks over to them and looks at them. "And here they are."

"Huh?" said Sora, Donald and Goofy in confusion.

"Baloo! You can't just hire them! We don't even know who they are," said Becky.

"Relax, everything will be okay," Baloo reassured her. He looks at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "So, can you fight?"

"Yeah, we can fight," Sora replied.

"Great, then you are hired," Baloo said, he pats Sora on the back.

"Umm... what's going on?" asked Sora.

"We're in a competition where we have to fly to different islands and collect all the cargos. The problem is that there are a lot of monsters that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Everyone that entered the competition has hired bodyguards to protect them and the cargos from the monsters," the little brown bear explained.

"And since Baloo was too lazy, we weren't able to find any bodyguards," Becky added.

"Most of them have been hired by Shere Khan," said the little bear.

"We need to win this competition to stay in business," Becky worriedly said.

"I'm sure that they will help us," Baloo said and he gives another pat on Sora's back.

"Sure, we'll help," Sora said.

"But Sora-" Donald didn't finish his sentence as Sora interrupts him.

"If we fly around we might be able to find King Mickey and Riku."

"Well, okay. We keep an eye out for them when we are flying around," Donald said.

"When do we start?" Goofy asked them.

"I guess we got no choice. I'm Rebecca Cunningham."

"The name's Baloo, welcome aboard."

"And I'm Kit Cloudkicker."

Sora, Goofy and Donald introduce themselves. They went out the back where there is a plane on the water. A lion was fixing it up.

"How it is doing, Wildcat?" Baloo asked the lion person.

"Everything is A okay, Baloo. Good luck on the competition, I'll be rooting for you."

Baloo thanks him. Wildcat left and they enter the Sea Duck. Baloo flies the plane over to the starting line which was at the edge of the town. They line up with the other planes. The cannon fires which signals that the competition has started. Baloo flies to the first island where they fought the creatures. They took the cargos and went back to the plane. They fly over to the second island where they fight more of the creatures. They took some more cargos and went back to the plane. They have now finished collecting cargos from the third island and are on their way toward the fourth island. All of a sudden, they got attack by a huge flying creature. It was about to hit them until an airship came in and shoots at it which cause the flying creature to fly off. A voice can be heard on the radio.

"You are very lucky that we came," said the smooth male voice.

"Who's this?" Baloo asked.

"I'm the leading man. Balthier is the name and being a sky pirate is my game."

"Sky pirates! You work with Don Karnage!?" Baloo exclaimed.

Another male voice shouts from the background. "We're way better than Don Karnage!"

"Don't mind him," said Balthier.

The male voice shouts again. "We're the sky pirates not the air pirates!"

"Wait, I heard about you in the newspaper. You're the sky pirates that take treasures from unknown lands. Don Karnage was not happy that you guys took the treasures," said Kit.

"He was not happy because we are better pirates than him," Balthier smoothly said.

"That's right! We got to the treasures first. They were too slow," shouted the male voice.

"I would love to see his face when you took his treasures," Baloo laughed, he was imagining Don Karnage with a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, he was properly angry about that," said Kit.

"That's an understatement, he was fuming like a… umm… a…" the male voice was lost for words.

"A raging volcano," a female voice said.

"Yeah, a raging volcano," the male voice repeated the words.

"Who's Don Karnage?" Sora asked.

"He's the leader of the air pirates. They always try to get into Cape Suzette so that they can steal everything from everybody," Kit explained.

"Just think of them as bad pirates while we are the good pirates," Balthier said.

"So you guys are against the air pirates," Baloo said.

"Yeah, we are going to prove to them that we are the best pirates of the sky," the male voice shouted.

"As long as you don't steal from people," Baloo said.

"We only steal from bad people like Don Karnage," the male voice replied.

"Papa bear, we need to get to the next island," Kit reminded Baloo.

"That's right, little britches! The others might be ahead of us."

"You no need to worry about that," the female voice said.

"Why's that?" Kit asked.

"You're not the only ones that we helped. That flying monster attacks anything that is in the sky," Balthier informed them.

"Are they okay?" Goofy asked, worried about the other competitors.

"They're okay," the male voice reassured them. "We saved them and took them back to town."

"That's good to hear. So are you guys going to help us out?" Baloo asked them.

"It all depend on whether you pay us or not," said Balthier.

"Pay?! On second thought, we'll be fine by ourselves. We got skilled fighters on board my plane."

"You're sure about that?" the male voice asked.

"Vaan, it's their decision, let's leave it at that," said Balthier.

"Vaan? You're Zi-"

"We see you around, maybe," Balthier said. He didn't let Sora finishes his sentence.

"Wait-" Sora started but it was too late as Balthier put down the radio, finishing the conversation.

"Isn't Vaan Zidane's friend?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Zidane never told us that Vaan's a sky pirates. I never got the chance to tell him about Zidane," said Sora.

"We tell him the next time we meet them," Donald said.

Baloo flies the plane to the fourth island. "Right, let's get back to the competition."

They fight and collect more cargos. They went to three more islands before heading to the finish line. It looks like they're going to win as there were no planes at the finish line. They were about to finish but all of a sudden; they see an airship being attacked by the flying creature.

Kit points at the flying creature. "It's that same monster from before!"

"Didn't we see that airship before?" asked Goofy.

"Vaan and Balthier are on that airship!" Sora said.

"Come on! let's stop that creature before it does any more damage." Baloo turns the Sea Duck around and heads toward the creature. "You guys ready for a fight?"

"Yeah, just flies above it and we will jump on its back," Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy get themselves ready.

"Okay, little britches, you know what to do."

"Right, papa bear!" Kit leads them to the back of the Sea Duck.

When they fly over the creature, Kit opens the back. Sora, Goofy and Donald jump out and land on its back. They start attacking it. The creature lets go of the airship and shakes them off. Baloo quickly catches them by flying under them. They land safely on top of the Sea Duck. The creature chases after them and attacks them. The airship flies over to them and fires at the creatures with their cannons. Sora, Donald and Goofy jump back on the creature's back. They attack it again and the creature shakes them off. This time the creature attacks Sora while he was still in the air. It hits Sora so hard that Sora was sent flying away from the Sea Duck.

"Sora!" shouted Baloo, Kit, Donald and Goofy.

Baloo tries to fly toward Sora but couldn't reach him. Sora was falling until he landed on solid ground. He looks down to see that he landed on Bathier's airship.

"Need a hand?" Sora heard Bathier's voice.

"Thanks" Sora thanked them.

Working together, they attack and beat the flying creature.

"Thanks for your help but don't you have a competition to win," Bathier reminded them.

"That's right, we can still make it." Baloo quickly fly toward the finish line.

They see a plane that belongs to Shere Khan Industries flying toward the finish line. Baloo flies the Sea Duck as fast as he can and they were able to finish first (it was very close). The judges count the cargos on the planes that made it back. After that they told everybody that the winner is the 'Higher for Hire'. Baloo, Kit and Rebecca were so happy that they invite their friends over to Louie's Place to celebrate. Louie, an orangutan wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat, is serving drinks to all his friends. Sora, Goofy and Donald watch them celebrate and then said goodbye to them as they leave Louie's Place.

They heard a male voice. "Leaving the party so soon?"

They look to where they heard the voice. Sitting on a crate is a teenage boy with blond hair. Leaning on a wall next to the boy is a man with brown hair. A woman who has rabbit ears is standing next to the man.

"We got something to do," Sora told them. He looks at them carefully, wondering who these people are.

"You're the keyblade wielder," said the rabbit ear woman.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"So you are the one trying to steal my role," the brown hair man said.

"Role?" Sora was confused.

"As the leading man," he answered Sora.

"Leading man…?" Sora remembers these words and then he realizes where he heard it. "You're Bathier!"

"So you remember," said Bathier.

"We heard you on the radio even though your voice sounded different," said Sora. "So you know about the keyblade?"

"I heard a lot of stories about them. This is the first time I seen one. My name is Fran."

"My brother told me about the keyblade," said Vaan.

"The keyblade that choose its wielder," said Fran.

"That's what he said. Can I look at it?" Sora hands over the keyblade to Vaan. Vaan is examining the keyblade closely. "So how do you know that it picked you?"

Sora raises his arm and opens his hand. The keyblade disappears and then reappears in Sora's hand.

Vaan was surprised but it soon turns to amazement. "Whoa, so it true. That's amazing!"

"I see… I still need to thank you for helping us back there. You could have lost the competition," Bathier said to them.

"You don't need a reason to help people," Sora told them.

"You sound like my friend. He always says that," said Vaan.

"You mean Zidane?"

Vaan was surprise to hear his friend name. "You know Zidane?"

Sora explained to them about Toon Town.

"Still getting into trouble, is he?" Vaan laughed. "That's Zidane for you, always helping people out, especially pretty girls. As you already know, my name is Vaan. So he said that he'll find the way home? We see about that. I going to find the way home first then I pick up Zidane from Toon Town and we can get back home. Could you give a message to Zidane for me when you see him?"

"Sure."

"Tell him that I will be the one to find the way home first."

"Okay…?" Sora didn't understand what was going on.

"And here we go again. They always do this," said Balthier.

"They're acting like little kids, always trying to outdo each other," Fran said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy are still confused.

"They have a friendly rivalry going on between them," Balthier explained to them. "They compete in everything from racing to treasure hunting."

"I see." Sora understood it as he has a rivalry with his best friend, Riku. "I'll tell Zidane when I see him."

"Thanks," Vaan thanked him.

"How are you going to get back?" Bathier asked. He notices the confused look on their faces. "You're on an island and the only way back is by boat or plane."

"Oh." They've forgotten about that.

"Are you going to ask your friends to drop you off?" Vaan points to Louie's Place.

Sora shakes his head. "No, I don't want to interrupt their party."

"Then we'll drop you off," said Bathier.

"What's the catch?" Sora looks at Bathier suspiciously.

"I'm in a generous mood so you don't have to pay me. You can pay me if you want to."

"Thanks, we take you up on your generous offer," Sora said to him.

They got on board the airship and fly back to town. After saying goodbye to them, Sora, Goofy and Donald carry on with their journey. They went around town searching for Mickey and Riku. All of a sudden, a duck in white machine armour with a single wheel rushes over to them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sora, Donald and Goofy. Do you know where I can find them?"

"That's us," they replied.

"It's great to meet you. Anyone who fight evil is a friend of my. I am Gizmoduck." Gizmoduck shakes hand with Sora, Goofy and Donald.

Sora smiles at Gizmoduck. "It's nice to meet you too."

"You're Uncle Scrooge's security guard."

"That's right, Duckworth explained everything to me. As soon as I heard it I searched everywhere for that crash site".

"Did you find anything?" Goofy asked.

"Took me awhile, I kept going to the wrong places."

"Wrong places?" Goofy repeated the words.

"Yup, I went over to a crash site where I found these little animals who are working on repairing the ship."

"You mean Chip and Dale?" Sora hopes that they are doing okay.

"That's right, they told me to tell you that they are doing okay and the repair are going well."

Sora is relieved to hear that. "That's good to hear."

"I even helped them moved your ship to a safe place," said Gizmoduck. Sora, Donald and Goofy thank him. "No need to thank me, I'm here to help. After that I carried on with the search and I came across something weird. I found out that it was an invisible barrier. I tried to get through but it always pushed me away. I then noticed those weird looking things coming out of the barrier; you know the ones that are attacking the towns."

"So those things came from there," said Sora.

"That's right! I went over to Gyro Gearloose and told him. He is an inventor who makes great things. I thought that he can make something that can break that barrier. He is working on it now. I was told by Duckworth that you guys are good fighters and that you will help us in stopping those things."

"We'll help."

"Great, then we will meet back in Duckburg. I go on ahead and see if he finishes with the machine."

"Right, where should we meet up?" asked Sora.

"We can meet up outside Uncle Scrooge's house."

"That's a good idea," said Goofy.

"Then that's where we meet up. I see you there." Gizmoduck uses his copter and flies over toward Duckburg.

"Alright, let go and stop those things."

"But what about Mickey and Riku?" Donald asked Sora.

"We haven't found them yet," said Goofy. He is worried about them.

"If we get rid of those things it will be safe for everybody and then we can find them with no problem," explained Sora.

Donald and Goofy agree with Sora. They set off back into Toon Town.


	9. Toon Town breakout

When I first wrote this I was being lazy and just put down that they capture the criminals from the Bonkers cartoons. Reason for this is because I don't know the Bonkers cartoons that well. I did a little research on it and tried my best on this chapter. Also, my sister played the Bonkers games so I got some ideas from that. Sorry if this chapter is too small, latest chapters will get better, I promise.

Disclaimer: how many have I done? I don't own any characters except my OCs.

* * *

Back in Toon Town, they find the town to be in a big mess. A lot of criminals are running around causing trouble. They meet up with Bonkers and Miranda who are putting a muffin and a weasel into the police car. The police car took the two criminals back to the police station.

"Hey, what happened here?!" asked Sora.

"You see those things over there?" Miranda points at the creatures. "They went into the prisons and broken all the locks. All the criminals escaped and we were sent here to bring them back."

"But they are resisting arrest so we have to do it the hard way," said Bonkers.

"Do you need our help?" Goofy offered.

"You don't mind helping us?" Bonkers asked them.

"Of course we don't mind. Let bring the criminals in," said Sora.

Sora, Goofy, Donald, Bonkers and Miranda quickly got rid of the creatures that caused the problem. They then start searching for the escaped criminals.

They found a rat like person tricking people into helping him. As soon as the rat saw them, he ran off. They chase him down and capture him. They throw him into the police car.

They then came across a squirrel stealing nuts from the shop. They quickly chase him and send him back to jail.

Next, they saw a lot of graffiti on the walls, floors, signposts and even on the people's clothes. They follow the graffiti to find an artist graffitis a statue. They arrest him and call a clean-up crew to wash off the mess.

A tow truck speeds past them, nearly knocking them over. They got into the nearest police car and chase after the tow truck. They chase her around town, avoiding obstacles on the roads. Using a bubblegum gun, they fire it at the tow truck. The tow truck got stuck in the bubblegum. They get out of the police car and walk toward the tow truck.

"Now we need to get her back to-" Bonkers stops and looks up. "Look out!"

It was too late; a flying machine quickly went over them and captures Sora with its metal claw.

"Hey!" shouted Sora.

"Sora!" they screamed.

The flying machine flies off with Sora.

Donald screams in frustration. "Where is he taking him?"

"That's The Collector. Why did he kidnap Sora?" Bonkers asked. "He's only interested in Toon and rare items."

Miranda realizes what The Collector is after. "It's Sora's weapon! He's after his weapon!"

"He can't have it!" said Donald.

Goofy agrees with Donald. "The keyblade chooses its own wielder."

Donald, Goofy, Miranda and Bonkers got into the police car once the big police van come and pick up the tow truck. They went to different warehouses to search for Sora and The Collector. The first two warehouses were empty and they were on the third one which was near the toy factory.

"Third one's the charm," said Bonkers.

"Is this the right one?" They heard talking from behind the door of the warehouse. "Gawrsh, it is this one."

They quietly sneak up to the door. Miranda gives the signal and they all rush in as soon as Miranda knocks down the door.

"Freeze!" shouted Miranda.

What they saw was not what they were expecting. The Collector is standing in the middle of the room, looking very tired. He was sweating and is out of breath. Sora is sitting on a crate, unharmed.

"What's going on?" Bonkers asked.

"I've been trying to warn him that it is no use but he wouldn't listen," Sora explained to them. "He is trying to take my keyblade for his collection."

"Oh… why is he so tired?" Bonkers asked, still confused.

"This… this time I will… get your… weapon… there is no way… you could get it back," The Collector said, out of breath. He places the keyblade in a metal case and closes it. He locks it and takes it outside the warehouse. "Bet you can't get it now!" he shouted from outside.

Sora raises his hand and the keyblade appears in Sora's hand.

"What?! Noooooo!" The Collector screamed. He tiredly walks back into the warehouse. "How… can… you… do… that…? That… case… is made… of very strong… metal… you should not… be able to… do that," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm the keyblade wielder. I can call back my keyblade," Sora said to him.

"That's a neat trick," said Bonkers.

"So he's been trying to take your weapon ever since he kidnapped you, only he tired himself out trying to take it," Miranda concluded.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened," said Sora.

They arrest The Collector very easily due to the fact that he is too tired to fight or run. They send him to jail where he can rest. All the criminals have now been arrested. Miranda and Bonkers thank them and went back to the police station where they have to do a lot of paperwork.

Sora, Goofy and Donald were on their way to St. Canard until they meet up with Zidane.

"Zidane!" Sora greeted him.

Zidane greets him back. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"We're doing great. We just helped Bonkers and Miranda in catching the escaped criminals."

"Really?! Sorry that I wasn't there to help."

"It's okay. We got everything under control."

"What were you doing?" Goofy asked.

"I'm still searching for a way home. I was thinking of going to the next town to search for it."

"Hey Sora, what's about the message from Vaan," Donald reminded him.

"Did you say Vaan?" Sora told Zidane about what happened in Cape Suzette. "I'm glad that he's okay. So he wants a race does he?"

"He said that he will find it first," Sora told him.

"We'll see about that. We always get into a lot of competitions. We raced each other, go on a treasures hunt, playing Tetra Master and hunted dangerous monsters. There are other things that we do as well, but every time we ended up in a tie. Well, this time will be different. I'm going to win. Thanks for giving me the message, I better get going if I'm going to beat Vaan." Zidane quickly run off in search for a way home.

Sora, Goofy and Donald enter .


	10. Heart of a crimefighter

Sorry I'm late to update. I been proofreading my own work and I saw several mistakes which I corrected. This is good practice for my English.

I am happy with this chapter since Darkwing is my favorite Disney Afternoon shows. I love the other shows as well (Quack Pack was okay but I didn't like the nephews, I prefer them in Ducktales).

Disclaimer: if I did own them, I'll make new series of the Disney Afternoon shows (cartoon or anime). I'll put them in a Kingdom Hearts game and make the heroes of the cartoons join as party members. Also would use them in Epic Mickey game. I'll make Darkwing Duck movie as well as the other shows that I like. I'll have Disney Afternoon mascots in the Disney land theme parks. The Final Fantasy games will stay true to itself. I'll make games to complete the FF7 compilation with a happy ending and awesome gameplay. Also make other sequel games if other people want it. But I don't own them. I only own my OCs.

* * *

They got into the city and were on their way to Duckburg until they meet a beautifully female duck wearing a light blue bandana, light blue eye mask, light blue cape on one side while the other side of the cape is white, a light blue collar around her neck that is made of cloth with a white and yellow feather emblem in the middle, white top, light and dark blue thin cardigan, and a light and dark blue skirt with white lace frill. She has blonde hair which is in plaits, right down to her waist where there's a loop at the end of her hair.

"Hello, have you seen Darkwing Duck?" she asked them.

"No, we haven't seen him," Sora replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Are you okay?" Donald asked her.

"Of course I am. Don't you know who I am?" Sora, Donald and Goofy shake their head. "You never heard of me. I am the crime fighting princess, Crystal Royalfeather!" They shake their head again. "Okay… well I guess you know now."

"Yeah, we know now," said Goofy.

"That's good. I've better be on my way now. I got important thing to do, see ya." Crystal waves goodbye to them and went off to search for Darkwing.

"She sure is beautiful," Donald commented. He realizes what he just said. "No-not that I'm interested in her. I already got somebody back home," he quickly said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy carry on to the bridge where they notice that the top of the bridge was on fire. They climb up the bridge and went over to the fire. Sora and Donald cast blizzards to put it out. Goofy slips on the ice on the floor and falls inside the bridge. Sora and Donald jump in to help Goofy. Inside the bridge they saw a computer, a fridge, a motorbike and a plane that shaped like a duck head. They couldn't finish looking around as they found Launchpad who was trying to put out the fire. They went over to him and help put it out.

"Thanks guys, remind me to call you whenever there are any fires," Launchpad thanked them.

"It's okay Launchpad. We're here to help," Sora told him.

"Great! Hey DW, everything is clear over here!" shouted Launchpad.

A voice shouts, "That's great LP!"

"LP?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, that short for Launchpad, L for launch and P for pad, Launchpad, LP."

"So what does DW stand for?"

Darkwing walks in and went over to them. "Have you check over-"

"Darkwing!" said Sora, Donald and Goofy in unison.

Launchpad was amazed. "Wow! You guys are good. DW does stand for Darkwing."

"What are you doing here?!" Darkwing asked them, surprised to see them in the bridge.

"We saw the fire so we came to put it out. What about you?" Sora asked Darkwing.

Darkwing got nervous and tries to come up with a good excuse. "Me... I... ummm...put out the fire? Yes, I am here to put out the fire as well." Sora, Donald and Goofy suspiciously look at Darkwing and then they look around. "There is nothing to see here!" Darkwing jumps in front of them to block their view.

"Darkwing, do you live here?" Sora asked him.

"What make you think that?"

"There's a wardrobe full of your clothes over there."

Darkwing looks at where Sora was pointing and saw his wardrobe's door opened, showing his crime fighting outfits. "I thought I've closed that door! You guys didn't see that, did you?" They nod their head, yes. Darkwing lets out a big sigh. "I should have made sure that door is closed. Can you guys keep a secret?" Sora, Donald and Goofy nod their head again. "Okay, this is actually my base. It's where I keep everything that I used for crime fighting. If the villains find out, they'll attack the bridge."

"Don't worry Darkwing, we won't tell anyone," Sora reassured him.

"We'll keep it a secret," said Goofy.

Darkwing thanks them.

"So you met DW, that's great. So what do you think of him?" Launchpad asked them.

"He's okay, we confused him for someone else when we first met" said Sora.

"Really, Who's that?"

"Negaduck."

"They do look alike but they are different".

Darkwing watched them talked about him. He was surprised that they know each other. "Launchpad, do you know them?"

"Met them in Duckburg when I was flying a plane. They were lost so I told them how to get to St. Canard."

"And you didn't tell them about me?"

"I was about to tell them but they already left."

"If you told them, we wouldn't have had that misunderstanding."

"So you two know each other?" Sora asked them.

"Yup, I'm his sidekick."

"You work for him as a sidekick as well as Uncle Scrooge pilot!?" Donald asked in disbelief.

Launchpad didn't understand what Donald was saying. "What did he say, what did he say?"

Donald got angry and Goofy calms him down again.

"He said do you work for both Darkwing and Scrooge," said Sora.

"Yeah, I worked for both of them."

"How do you do that?" asked Goofy.

"I can multitask. It will look as if I'm in two places at once."

"It's mainly because he can fly between St. Canard and Duckburg. The cities are very close so it's easy and fast for him to get from here to there," Darkwing explained.

"What he said," said Launchpad.

"Launchpad have you check over there?" Darkwing points to another part of the bridge.

"Not yet, DW,"

"We'll check," Sora offered to help.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went over and check the bridge. There were some more fires so they put it out using blizzard. When they came back they only see Launchpad and a little bird boy wearing glasses.

"Everything will be okay. DW will rescue Gosalyn," Launchpad reassured the bird boy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went over to them. "What's happen to Gosalyn?" asked Sora.

"My little buddy here saw what's happened," Launchpad told them.

"Hello, my name is Honker," the bird boy shyly greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora points to Donald and Goofy. They both wave hello at the boy. "This is Donald and Goofy. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Gosalyn been kidnapped, she was taken over to an abandoned laboratory."

"DW went over to rescue her," Launchpad explained.

"Then we'll help too. Where is the laboratory?"

Launchpad points and says, "Over there near the mountain, I would have taken you there but the Thunderquack is damaged. I am fixing it now."

"We got this," said Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went toward the mountain. They found the abandoned laboratory near the base of the mountain. They carefully enter the building. It was like a maze. There were lot of corridors that lead to different places. They took the corridor on the left. They follow it around with their weapons ready. They made it to a big room but as soon as they enter, a cage comes down on them and traps them. They look around and see Darkwing on the left who is also in a cage, on the right is Gosalyn who is in a cage as well and standing in the middle is a bull that is part machine.

The bull walks over to them. "And who do we have here?"

"Release them, Taurus! They have nothing to do with this!" shouted Darkwing.

"They're the ones who entered here. I had set all these traps to catch you and to make sure that it'll work; I set it up on all the entrances in this room just in case you took a different route. They happened to fell into one. Are these friends of your?"

"Whoever you are, you're not getting away with this," said Sora. Sora, Donald and Goofy try to break out of the cage. The cage is too strong for them to break.

"These cages are made with strong materials. You cannot break them," Taurus informed them.

"What do you want!?" Donald demanded.

"I kidnapped the girl to lure Darkwing into a trap. I knew he will come to rescue her so I set up this trap and wait till he gets here. And just as I thought, he came in and fell into my trap."

"So you kidnapped Gosalyn because she is a fan of Darkwing," said Goofy.

"Fan of Darkwing?!" Taurus laughs.

"What's so funny?!" said Sora, annoyed with Taurus's laughter.

"I see that Darkwing didn't tell you. You don't know him that well, do you?"

"We only known him for a little while," said Goofy

"Darkwing will do anything for her as he cared for her like she is his own daughter. He has no fans as he is not popular. He is nothing but a pathetic weakling with an ego the size of a small planet." Taurus walks over to Darkwing. "So are you going to be a coward and beg for me to release you?"

Sora shouts, "You're the one being a coward, Taurus!"

Taurus looks at Sora and walks over to him. He stands in front of him and lean down, menacing. "Did you shout that out?"

"Yes I did! You are a coward. You kidnapped a helpless girl and used cheap tricks that only a coward would use."

"Let me show you what I can do." Taurus points his guns at Sora, Donald and Goofy. He was about to shoot them until Darkwing starts shouting at him.

"Taurus! Leave them alone! Torture me all you want just leave them alone!"

Taurus stops and looks at Darkwing. "You are willing to suffer to save these people who you hardly know?" Taurus walks toward Darkwing. "Let me tell you this, you are nothing but a worthless wannabe hero. All you ever wanted are fame, fortune and glory, and you would do anything to get that. But the true is nobody like you. The people in this city think you are a weird, creepy, selfish, weak and a troublemaking idiot. And it's all true isn't it. The people say that the city would have been better off without you. If anything bad happen to this city, you will run away to save yourself, leaving everybody behind to suffer," he mockingly said.

Darkwing closes his eyes and puts his head down in defeat. "I am a selfish idiot. All I ever wanted were fame, fortune and glory. I thought I can get it by fighting crimes. And the people, most of them don't know who I am and the others think that I'm just a loser in a stupid outfit. They even hate my hat." Darkwing then raises his head and looks at Taurus in determination. "But I now know why I became a crime fighter. I want to make this city safe for everyone; for my friends, for Gosalyn and even for the people who disliked me. I want to make it better and protect it from evil villains like you. If anything bad were to happen, I will not run away. I will face it head on and use everything I got to save the city and the people. Even if the people disliked me, I will still help them. I will do anything, even sacrifice myself to save the cities, our world, the people and the people that I cared and loved. Because I am-" Darkwing quickly fits his arm between the bars and grabs a steel stick that was on the floor outside his cage. He then throws it at Taurus. "-Darkwing Duck!" The steel stick hits Taurus right in his face which stuns him. The stick bounces off his face and flies over to the computer, hitting two buttons. The buttons release the cages that trapped Sora, Goofy, Donald and Gosalyn. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! Grab Gosalyn and get out of here!"

"But Darkwing what's about you?" Sora worriedly asked.

"Forget about me! You got more important things to do! You have to find King Mickey and your friend, and save our worlds from those things!"

"But Darkwing-"

"Don't worry about me, I can take a beating. You guys must go now before Taurus recovers."

Sora, Donald and Goofy took Gosalyn and got out of the laboratory. Gosalyn struggles against their grip. "Let me go! Darkwing needs help!"

"Darkwing wants you to be safe," said Goofy.

"But Taurus will get rid of him!" Gosalyn argued.

"Gosalyn, you need to go home where you will be safe. We're going back in to help Darkwing," said Sora.

"That's right, let's go," said Donald. Sora, Donald and Goofy went back into the laboratory. They came in to see that Taurus is pointing all his guns at Darkwing.

"Any last words?" Taurus asked Darkwing in a menacing manner.

"Do your worse! I'm ready for anything that you throw at me!" said Darkwing.

"And so are we!" Sora, Donald and Goofy run in.

Taurus stops and looks at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You came back?"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!? What are you doing here!? I told you to get out of here and help King Mickey and your friend!"

"You said that we got important things to do, well, helping a friend is one of them." Sora told Darkwing.

"Yeah, you're one of our friends," said Goofy.

"But King Mickey and-" Darkwing wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sora continues explaining to him.

"I believe in my friends. I know Riku and King Mickey. They can take care of themselves. As soon as we help you, we will carry on searching for them."

Taurus laughs. "How touching, you have a chance to escape but you chose to come back to save this pathetic idiot?"

Sora shouts, "Don't call him that!"

"Darkwing is our friend," said Goofy.

"He risked his life to helped us," said Donald.

"What you said about him is not true. Darkwing is a great friend and a hero who will do everything to protect everybody. He is strong hearted and brave," said Sora.

Darkwing was touched by their words. "Sora, Donald, Goofy," Darkwing softly said.

"Strong hearted and brave?! Don't make me laugh. He is nothing but an egomaniac!" said Taurus.

"Why don't you say that to my face or are you afraid!" Darkwing challenged Taurus.

"I'll show you who's afra-" Taurus turns around only to get knock across the room by Darkwing. Darkwing had used his gas gun to fire a grapple hook above Taurus. Darkwing then pulled himself toward Taurus and sent a powerful flying kick to Taurus's face.

Taurus gets himself back up. He couldn't believe that Darkwing escaped. "How did you got out?!"

"Let's just say that I'm an escape artist," said Darkwing. They heard someone clearing their throat. They look to see Crystal standing near the control panel. "Okay… I had help," said Darkwing.

Crystal smiles. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"Crystal!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said, happy to see her.

"Another wannabe? You picked the worst hero to copy," said Taurus.

"I beg to differ, Darkwing is a great hero with great taste in clothes," said Crystal.

Darkwing smiles. "Thanks Crystal."

"If you are willing to help this pathetic fool then I will eliminate all of you!"

Taurus charges at Darkwing. Darkwing dodges him and lands next to Crystal.

"How are we supposed to defeat him?" Crystal asked.

"Leave that to me," Darkwing replied. He jumps in front of Taurus. "Is that the best you can do? I know someone who can aim better than you, blindfolded." Darkwing mockingly said.

Taurus gets angry and charges at Darkwing again. Donald and Goofy were about to jump in to help him but were stop by Sora. "He has a plan," Sora told them. They watch as Darkwing insults Taurus.

"Oh, Taurus!" Darkwing teasingly said. "You're just as threatening as a newborn kitten." Darkwing kept insulting and dodging him. Taurus was about to crush Darkwing with his hands until he completely stop. The others watch with amazement.

"What happened there?" Sora asked.

"I remember now! You told me that everytime Taurus gets very angry, he overheats his circuits and froze due to overheating," Crystal explained to the others.

"Great work Darkwing! I knew you can do it!" Sora cheered.

"What are we going to do with him?" Donald asked.

"As long as there is nothing to cool him down, then he will remain frozen. We just need to call the police and have them take him to prison… a very secure prison," said Darkwing.

"Guys? What's that?" Crystal points at Taurus.

They look to see lot of creatures appearing. The creatures went over to Taurus and merge with him. Taurus grows four times his size and has become part creature. "I will not be beaten by you, Darkwing Duck!"

Goofy looks up to see how big Taurus is. "Garsh, he's big."

"You know what they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall," said Darkwing.

"Right! Let's beat him!" said Sora.

"Let's get dangerous!" said both Darkwing and Crystal.

They work together and fight Taurus. Darkwing uses his gas gun as well as his fists to fight him, Sora uses both his keyblade and magic, Donald uses his magic, Goofy uses his shield to attack, and Crystal uses her weapon as well as her fists. They have to climb up Taurus to get to his face while dodging and blocking Taurus powerful attacks. Once they made it, they attack Taurus face (not the machine part). They have to jump to safety when Taurus encases himself in electricity. When the electricity is gone, they climb back up to attack him again. After weakening him, Taurus starts to attack non-stop. They couldn't finish him off as Taurus keeps attacking them.

"We need to find an opening!" said Sora.

"Why wait for one when we can make one ourselves," said Darkwing. "Sora, follow me!" Darkwing runs up to Taurus' face with Sora following him. They make it in front of Taurus' face. Taurus looks at Darkwing and aims his horns, which can shoot lasers, at Darkwing. "That's right. Keep your eyes on me," Darkwing said to Taurus. Darkwing then look at Sora. "Give me a boost!" Sora uses his keyblade to throw Darkwing high into the air. Taurus' head follows Darkwing. "Now Sora!"

Taurus was too busy aiming his weapon at Darkwing that he didn't notice Sora. Sora attacks Taurus with his keyblade. Taurus gets angry and aims his weapons at Sora. Darkwing comes down and delivers a hard kick onto Taurus's head, stunning Taurus. Darkwing then fires his grappling hook and grabs Sora. They swing off of Taurus just before he encases himself in electricity. They swing around, waiting for the electricity to disappear. Once it disappears, they swing right at Taurus. Darkwing throws Sora at Taurus. Sora hits Taurus with his keyblade and delivers the final blow. After beating him, the creatures disappear and Taurus returns to his normal size. Just as they got close to Taurus, he transforms his machine parts into plane wings and flies off.

Taurus shouts, "I'll be back, Darkwing Duck!"

"Oh great, I'm going to get more troubles from him," said Darkwing.

"Don't worry, if he does come back, we beat him again," Crystal reassured him.

Gosalyn, who was hiding behind the wall, comes out and runs over to them. "Keen gear! That was awesome! You guys beat him!"

"Gosalyn!" Sora shouted in surprised.

"Remember Sora, She never listens. Let's get out of here," Darkwing said.

They went back to the bridge where Darkwing told them about how he fought Taurus when he first met him.

"So that's why he is after you," said Sora.

"You beat him again and this time you're not in a wheelchair," said Launchpad.

"Wheelchair?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked.

"Darkwing had a little accident and ended up with both legs broken," Gosalyn explained.

Launchpad carries on, "Yeah and at the same time we were sent to see what F.O.W.L. was doing. That was when they rebuilt him."

"You faced him with broken legs?!" Goofy asked, surprised that Darkwing was fighting with both legs broken.

"Yeah, I have to stop him. He was up to no good," Darkwing replied.

"And Darkwing beat him," Gosalyn told them.

Donald was shocked to hear that. "You beat him in a wheelchair?!"

Launchpad didn't understand what Donald just said but before he can ask, he was stop by Sora who told Launchpad, "He said he beat him in a wheelchair?"

"He sure did. There was one time he beat Megavolt when he was blind," Launchpad told them.

"I was temporary blind," Darkwing corrected him.

"So you never gave up," said Sora.

"I needed to protect my city," said Darkwing.

"That's great Darkwing. We won't give up either. We'll find King Mickey and Riku then we defeat those things and save this world."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Crystal.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy... what you said back there... about me... do you mean it?"

"Yeah!" Donald told him.

"We wouldn't have said it if we didn't mean it," said Goofy.

"Darkwing, you helped us. We meant it when we said that you are our friend and a hero," said Sora.

"Listen to them DW. If you haven't become Darkwing Duck, this city will be overrun with villains," said Launchpad.

Gosalyn joins in. "Yeah! I would be lonely and hurt if it wasn't for you. F.O.W.L. would have rule the city, Taurus would have stolen all the gold, the other villains would have rob everything and destroy the city."

"This city would have been a big mess without you," said Launchpad.

"Thanks, everybody." Darkwing looks at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You know, you'll make great crime fighters."

"Really?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked.

"Sure! Wait here." Darkwing went over to the wardrobe where he took hats, capes and masks out. He went over to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Stand still." Darkwing dresses them up with the hats, capes and masks.

"He's right. You do look good in those," Crystal complemented.

"Really?" They asked again.

"Yeah, why don't you look in the mirror," Launchpad said. He points at the mirror.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went over to the mirror. They see themselves wearing masks, capes and hats. Sora smiles. "This is cool!"

"Hyuck, we do look good."

Donald waves his cape in front of his beak. "I am the terror that flaps in the night."

Goofy carries on. "I am the strategy guide that is missing the right information."

"I am... ummm..." Sora is stuck for words. "The masked keyblader!" Everyone start to laugh. "It's the only thing that I can think of. Next time I will think of a better name."

"No, that was great," said Darkwing. Everyone start laughing again.

"Oh no, I forgot!" As soon as Crystal said that, everybody look at her. "Darkwing, didn't you forgot something?"

"Like what, Crystal?"

"A date!"

"Oh no! My date!"

"You two forgot about your date?" Goofy asked.

"It's not too late. You can still go on your date together," said Donald.

Darkwing and Crystal look at them with wide eyes and shocked look on their faces. They both shout, "Ewwwwww! We are not dating! We're cousins!"

"You two are cousins?" asked a surprised Sora.

"Long distance cousins," Crystal told them.

"Yeah, crime fighting runs in the family. I got to get going now!" Darkwing runs off.

"Do you think he will make it?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shakes her head. "Properly not, we better go and follow him."

"Good idea, I don't want Morgana blasting him with her magic spells, especially when it wasn't his fault that he forgot," said Crystal.

"Morgana? Is that Darkwing's girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she is a sorceress who knows great magic spells," said Gosalyn.

"Never get on her bad side or else you will be in big trouble. We'll go and explain to her about what happened," said Crystal as she gets into the Thunderquack.

"Come on Honker, let's go." Gosalyn and Honker went into the Thunderquack. Launchpad flies it out of the bridge.

Sora, Donald and Goofy put the masks, capes and hats back into the wardrobe. They went out of the bridge and make their way to Duckburg.

* * *

As I said before I changed some few things. The strategy guide part is based on my experience. I had a Kingdom Hearts strategy guide and when I faced with the optional boss, it didn't give me the full information. It never tell me about his second and third phases in battle. Took me lot of tries till I beat him.

And here's my OC who I first created based off the Darkwing Duck universe. I original created her to be Darkwing's girlfriend but that was before I watched the episodes with Morgana. As soon as I saw her in the Boom comics, I watched the episodes and love Morgana. I changed Crystal to be Darkwing's cousin. Here her background which is based in the Darkwing universe:

Crystal lived on an island that rarely have visitors. Darkwing landed on her island after an accident with a plane (Launchpad was doing shopping so a pilot from S.H.U.S.H flies the plane. It seems Darkwing picked the unfinished plane), Darkwing met with Crystal when she and her little sister were escaping from an evil group of villains. The villains has taken over her castle and kidnapped her parent. Darkwing helped her out and both Darkwing and Crystal worked together to beat the villains. They later went into the library and found Crystal's family tree. They found out that Darkwing's long distant auntie was married into the Royalfeather family when she accidentally saved the prince from the villains. Darkwing went back home where he got visited by Crystal in her secret identity. Crystal moved in with Darkwing and joined him in his adventures. She will later meet with Sola and Aura, and they all moved into a new house as sisters (the house next to Darkwing's). She will later befriended Aero, Geo and Eagle-eye while on a mission for S.H.U.S.H.

I wanted a magical crime fighters so I created Sola and Aura for the Darkwing universe. I created Aero, Geo and Eagle-eye for role playing that I used to do with two of my friends on a forum. I like to thank them for giving me that ideas. Also, a big thank you to the person who made the Darkwing fan site.


	11. Berry power

Here another chapter. I would like to thank everybody who are reading this, I hope you are enjoying it. Thank again to my reviewer for suggesting this. I was thinking of putting them in.

Disclaimer: you know the routine; I don't own these characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walk toward Duckburg until three ogres run past them. They had to jump back to prevent themselves from crashing into them. The ogres chant, "Bring to Dukie" as they run into the forest. Sora, Donald and Goofy look in confusion. A creature in the form of an ogre runs past them. It hums in beat to the ogres' chanting. It follows the ogres into the forest with two little bears under its arms. Sora, Donald and Goofy follow them through the forest. They found the big ogres in front of a little ogre.

"Toadie so happy! Dukie will be pleased to see that you caught the Gummi Bears," said the little ogre. All the ogres look very pleased with themselves.

"Let us go!" said the little Gummi Bear wearing a blue hat.

"No can do," said Toadie. The ogre creature hums the word Dukie. "That's right. We're taking you to Dukie." Sora, Donald and Goofy run in and knock the creature out. The creature drops the Gummi Bears. "Oh no!" screamed Toadie. He cowardly runs behind the tree. "Stop them!" The ogres attack them. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the ogres. The two little Gummi Bears run away.

"Uh oh, Dukie will be mad at us," said one of the ogres.

"Yeah, we let the Gummi Bears escaped," said the other ogre.

"Let's get out of here!" said Toadie. The ogres and the creature run away.

"What was that about?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. I hope they're okay," said Sora, worried about the two Gummi Bears.

They walk through the forest trying to find their way back to Duckburg until they got caught in a trap. A rope ties itself around their legs and lifts them into the air. They are hanging upside down.

A voice calls out to them, "Not so tough, are you? Now, tell us what you've done with the bears?"

"Who's there?" Sora asked. They look around but couldn't find anyone.

"I'll be the one asking the questions. What did you do to the two little bears?"

"You mean the Gummi Bears? We helped them escaped."

"How did…?! I mean… there's no such thing of Gummi Bears! It's just… fairy tales! Now, tell us the truth!"

"I just told you! We helped them escaped, honest!"

"I'll ask one more time-" The voice suddenly stops.

Donald casts fire magic onto the rope. The rope breaks and drops them. They land and bang their heads on the ground. They rub their sore heads until they hear murmuring from one of the bushes. They quietly walk toward it and peek through the bush. On the other side are more Gummi Bears. A bear wearing a green hat is arguing with the female bear.

"And I'm saying you're being too hard on them. They might be telling the truth," said the female bear.

"And they may not!" the bear with the green hat argued back. "Humans in this land are very dangerous! Don't you remember what just happened to us?! The humans of this land tried to sell us! They're not kind like Cavin and princess Calla. We need to find Cubbi and Sunni quick before they get into any more trouble."

"Don't worry, we'll find them," said the bear wearing a yellow hat.

The bird sitting on top of his shoulder looks around and sees Sora, Donald and Goofy. "They escaped!" he cried out. The Gummi Bears look and see them. They all run away and quickly hide behind the bushes in fear.

"Wait! Don't hide! We won't hurt you!" said Sora. The Gummi Bears remain in hiding. "You want to know what happened to your friends, right. We saved them from…" Sora tries to think of the right word.

"Ogres," Donald finished the sentence.

"Ogres?! Impossible! They should be back home with Iggy! Why would they be here?!" a voice shouted.

"A monster pretending to be an ogre is also with them," Sora told them.

"Monster?! That doesn't sound good," said a different voice. This one sounds lazy.

"Oh my, this could be shovel- umm trouble," said another voice.

"We'll help you find them," Sora offered.

"We don't need your help! We can do it ourselves," said the voice from before.

"Come on Sora, let's go," said Donald.

Sora sadly looks at the bushes where the Gummi Bears are hiding. Sora, Donald and Goofy leave them and carry on through the forest. They try to find their way out of the forest but stop as they see a man with black moustache and beard wearing purple clothes and hood. He is just standing there, ordering the ogres around.

"I can't believe you let them escaped! You nitwits, can't you do anything right!" the man shouted at the ogres. "Stop wasting time and find me those Gummi Bears!"

"Toadie is very sorry," said Toadie.

"You will be when I get through with you!" the man threatened.

Sora runs toward the man. "Leave the Gummi Bears alone!" he shouted at the man. Donald and Goofy run and stand by Sora.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" said Donald.

"So you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" He looks at the ogres. "Ogres! Get them now!"

"Right Dukie!" the ogres replied.

Sora, Donald and Goofy laugh when they heard what they called him.

"What are you laughing at?!" the man shouted at them.

"It's your name! Haha, Dukie! I also heard someone calling you Iggy, haha!" Sora said in between laughter.

"Dukie, haha! Iggy, haha! Those are funny names, haha!" Donald laughed.

"You'll be sorry for making fun of me! I'm Duke Igthorn, soon to be King Igthorn!" the man said to Sora, Donald and Goofy. He then looks at the ogres. "And don't call me Dukie!"

"Okay Dukie!" the ogres replied.

This makes Sora, Donald and Goofy laugh even harder.

"Dukie, those are the guys who freed the Gummi Bears that we captured," Toadie told him.

"Is that so? Then why are you just standing there?! Get them now!" Igthorn angrily shouted at the ogres. The ogres attack Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora attacks with his keyblade, Donald casts spells at them and Goofy uses his shield to attack and defend. "You blundering blockheads! Do I have to do it myself?!" Igthorn pulls out his sword and attacks Sora. Sora fights back with his keyblade. "Little boys should not be playing with weapons. Why don't you give me your weapon like a good little boy?"

"No way!" replied Sora.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. I used to be a knight."

"You, a knight?! Never! Knights are brave warriors who fight to protect others." Sora carries on fighting Igthorn. He knocks Igthorn's sword out of his hand.

Igthorn cowardly runs back. "Ogres! Hurry and attack him! Charge!" he shouted. The ogres charge at them. Sora, Donald and Goofy block their attack but were sent flying due to the force of their charge. They crash into the trees. Two little Gummi Bears fall down from the trees. Igthorn sees the Gummi Bears. "So there's where you were hiding. Get me those bears now!"

The ogres run toward the Gummi Bears. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly run in between them. "Hurry, run away now!" Sora shouted at the two Gummi Bears. The Gummi Bears run away from them.

"Stop them!" shouted Igthorn. The ogres try to chase the Gummi Bears but are stop by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Igthorn throws a tantrum. "No, no, no! You're letting them escaped again!" Sora, Donald and Goofy knock out the ogres. Igthorn drops onto his knees as soon as they confront him. "Please don't hurt me! I realize that you are too strong. I give up!" Igthorn rises his head up and look behind them. "What are you waiting for?! Grab them!"

"What?!" Sora looks behind to see the ogre creature. The creature quickly grabs Sora, Donald and Goofy from behind.

Igthorn jumps back up. "Well done!" Igthorn turns to the other ogres. "You can all learn a few things from this newbie." He then faces Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Thought I gave up, eh? That's where you're wrong! Now, what should we do with you? Should I let my ogres use you for their game of football? Or maybe use you for target practice?"

"I don't think so, Iggy!" The Gummi Bears from before bounce onto the creature. The creature lets go of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Thanks!" Sora thanked them.

"You're welcome, dears." The female bear looks at the bear with the green hat. "I told you they're good kids." She turns back to Sora. "I'm Grammi. You already know about Gruffi over there." She introduces the rest of the Gummi Bears to them. Sora, Donald and Goofy introduce themselves.

The creature recovers and grabs Tummi. Sora quickly frees him by hitting the creature with his keyblade. Tummi checks his pockets and realizes that something is missing. "Oh no, my juice is gone!"

The creature had stolen a bottle of juice. "Drink it now!" Igthorn shouted at the creature. The creature drinks the juice.

"What's so special about that?" asked Donald. He didn't understand why Igthorn ordered the creature to drink it.

"That is the Gummiberry juice. It's what makes us Gummi Bears bounce," said Gruffi.

"But it has a different affect- effect on humans and ogres. It'll give them super strength," Zummi explained to them.

The creature finishes drinking it. It grows into a large giant.

"Don't look now guys but we better get out of the way!" Gusto warned the others. They run to a safe place.

"This is very unusual. It seems the Gummiberry juice has a very different effect on that mocha- monster," said Zummi.

"This is unbelievable, haha, now I can invade the castle and become king! Onward, we're going back home to take the castle!" The giant creature walks in the direction of their home. Igthrorn turns to his ogres. "Everyone, follow me!" All the ogres follow him as they make their way home.

"We gotta stop them!" Sora runs at the giant creature. He swings his keyblade at its leg. It had no effect on it. The creature kicks Sora away. Donald and Goofy run in to catch Sora only for Sora to land on them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will wear off," said Zummi.

"And what if it doesn't," said Sunni. She was getting worried.

Sora, Donald and Goofy get themselves back up. "We need to hit it with something big," said Donald.

"Something big… I got just the thing! Follow me." They follow Gruffi through the forest. He stops at a huge boulder. "We can use this!"

"How are we supposed to use that? It's too big!" said Sora.

Gruffi points at Sora. "You are going to throw it at that giant!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy are dumbfounded by that. Donald and Goofy point at Sora while Sora points at himself. "M-m-me?! I can't throw that! It's too heavy!" said Sora, who is shocked.

"You can with this." Gruffi gives Sora a bottle of juice. "Drink it; it will give you super strength."

Sora drinks the bottle. He now feels even stronger. "Wow, I feel strong already!" Sora picks up the huge boulder. Donald and Goofy watch in astonishment.

"Hurry up before it'll wear off," Gruffi warned him.

Sora throws the huge boulder at the creature. It hits it on its head. The creature sways from side to side. Igthorn climbs on top of a fallen tree to see who threw the boulder. He sees Sora and the Gummi Bears on top of a hill. "Don't think that you have won! I still have an army of ogres following me. I'll-" The creature finally falls onto the other end of the fallen tree. The fallen tree acts like a see-saw. It sends Igthorn, who is standing on the other end of the tree, flying through the sky. He yells as he is sent flying back home.

"Wait for Toadie, your dukieness!" Toadie chases after Igthorn. All the ogres chant, "Follow Dukie" as they chase after him.

Everyone cheer as the creature disappears. "Great work kid. I was wrong about you guys. You're okay," Gruffi said to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us," said Cubbi. "You should come over to our place. My best friend Cavin would love to meet you guys."

"And Calla," said Sunni.

"Cavin and Calla?" said Sora.

"Cavin is our first human friend and Calla is a human princess," Gruffi told them. "They're great friends who always help us."

"Me and Cavin want to become great knights just like you guys," said Cubbi.

Sora smiles at him. "I know you will."

"With Iggy out of the way we can get back to looking for the other Gummis in this land," said Gusto.

"Right, remember to stay out of sight," said Gruffi. He turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Thanks for the help." The Gummi Bears bounce away.

Sora, Donald and Goofy wave goodbye to them and make their way into Duckburg.


	12. Beagle problem

Hello, here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: still the same, I don't own any of these characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

They wait for Gizmoduck outside Scrooge's house. When he finally arrives they notice that he is looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Goofy asked.

Gizmoduck jumps in surprise. He looks around to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm okay, just looking for the Beagle Boys."

"Did they rob something again?" Donald asked, annoyed that the Beagle Boys are up to their usual tricks.

"Yes, they took the machine parts."

"I thought they were going to steal Uncle Scrooge's money. They always try to break into the money bin."

"They usually do but this time they stolen Gyro's machine."

"Wait, the machine that supposed to breaks the barrier?!" asked Sora.

"Yeah, that one, I don't understand why they took it. They won't get any money from it."

"We got to get it back!" said Sora.

"That will be difficult. They broke the machine into four parts. They took the parts and ran away in separate directions."

"Then we all go search for them."

Gismoduck smiles at them. "Great! We should be able to get it in no time." Sora, Goofy, Donald and Gizmoduck went around town. They found one of the Beagle Boys in the park. He is short and wears a red top, a white prison tag with numbers on it, green hat and blue pant. Gizmoduck shouts, "Stop right there, Bigtime Beagle!"

"Like I would do that, I got big plan and you can't stop us," said Bigtime Beagle.

"We'll see about that!" said Sora.

"And who are you?!"

"They are fellow heroes who are helping me," Gizmoduck told him.

"Hero or not, you're still not getting it!"

Bigtime Beagle runs into the park. They chase him around the park, over the hill, through the playground and pass the trees. They finally caught him and took the machine part back. However, Bigtime Beagle was able to escape them.

"Come back here!" shouted Gizmoduck. He was about to run after him but was stop by Sora.

"We can get him later, right now we need to get the other parts," Sora told him.

"You're right. Come on, let's find the remaining parts." The next Beagle Boys they found was on the street. He is big, wearing same clothes as the other one but different numbers on it and has a missing tooth. "Give up now, Bouncer Beagle! There's nowhere for you to run!" shouted Gizmoduck.

"Then I'll just knock my way out," Bouncer Beagle replied. Bouncer Beagle runs into them and attacks them. They fight back and beat him. They got the second machine part but Bouncer Beagle runs away.

They find another one in the junkyard where he is walking about. This one wears the same clothes as the others with different numbers on the prison tag. The only difference is that his clothes are loose.

"Stop Baggy Beagle! Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give us the machine part that you stole," said Gizmoduck.

"Oh man, I was hoping that you wouldn't find me here." Baggy Beagle runs and hides in the junkyard. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Gizmoduck search the junkyard. They all look in different places. They found him hiding behind a big iron beam. Before he could escape they take the machine part from him.

They search the town again to find the last machine part. They found one of the Beagle Boys inside a bakery shop, eating a cake. He wears the same clothes as the others. The prison tag has different numbers and it looked as if someone has taken a bite out of it. They enter the shop and confront him.

"Stop what you doing and give up, Burger Beagle!" shouted Gizmoduck.

"But I am enjoying my cake," Burger Beagle replied.

"You haven't even pay for it!" Donald shouted at him.

"Surrender yourself and give us back the machine part," ordered Gizmoduck.

"I can't do that, the others won't be happy with me if I gave you this machine. It's time for me to go now." Burger Beagle, who wasn't paying attention, accidentally grabs a cake instead of the machine part. He ran off, not knowing that he grabbed the wrong thing.

"Isn't he supposed to grab this machine?" Goofy asked.

"I think he has food for thought," said Sora.

Gizmoduck cheers them up. "Look on the bright side, at less we got the machine with no problem."

Donald counts the machine parts. "That's all of them."

"Great work you guys! Follow me; we're going over to that crash site." They follow Gizmoduck to a big open space in the grass hills. There they meet with a chicken wearing a hat, top, vest and pant called Gyro Gearloose and his light bulb robot assistant, Little Helper. After they introduce themselves, they look around the place.

"I don't see it," Goofy said, still trying to find the barrier.

"It's right here, I'll show you. Now where was it?" Gizmoduck goes straight toward the empty space with his arms spread out so that he can try to feel where the invisible barrier is. Unfortunately, he went too fast and he crashes into the barrier. The barrier then releases a force waves which pushes Gizmoduck away. It was so strong that it sent Gizmoduck flying back toward Sora, Donald and Goofy. He lands face first on the ground in front of them. "Kids, don't try this at home."

Sora was worried. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm okay," Gizmoduck replied.

Goofy looks at the invisible barrier and says, "Garsh, so that the invisible barrier."

"It's certainly is. You already heard that there was a crash that happened here a few days ago. The strange thing is that they couldn't find it," said Gyro.

"Because it was hiding behind that invisible barrier," said Sora.

"Exactly! Gizmoduck happened to run into it when he was searching for it, and as you can see the barrier will repel anything that hits it."

"So how do we get in?" asked Donald.

"I have just invented this machine to break the barrier but the Beagle Boys took the machine and broken it into several parts."

"And thank to you, we were able to get it back." Gizmoduck gives Gyro the parts.

"I'll fix it up right now."

Just as Gyro was about to fix it, a group of Beagle Boys come in. One of them is a very big one, another one looked like a kid, the other one is wearing sunglasses, and a woman beagle who wears blue skirt and a yellow hat with a single flower on top of it. The four Beagle Boys who they encountered before are also with them.

"Uh oh, look like they brought reinforcements," said Donald.

"Who are the others?" asked Sora.

"The big one is Bankjob Beagle, the small one that looks like a kid is Babyface Beagle, the one with the sunglasses is Bebop Beagle and that is Ma Beagle," Gizmoduck quickly introduced them to Sora.

"So you are the ones who are causing troubles for us. Kids these days should know not to mess with my boys," said Ma Beagle.

"But they were causing troubles. They stolen things that don't belong to them," Sora told her.

"That is what they are supposed to do."

Sora couldn't believe his ears. "What?! Aren't you their mother? You are supposed to teach them manners and helping others and all the other good things."

"And what good will those do? The only way to get what you want is to take it by any means possible. The easy and best way to do that is to trick people and steal from them."

"But that is wrong!"

"It runs in my family and we don't care about what you think."

"Be careful, Sora," warned Gizmoduck. "They are a family of criminals. They are all bad."

"You better be careful because once we get that machine, we'll use it to rob Scrooge's money bin," said Bigtime Beagle.

Bouncer Beagle smiles and laughs, "All of Scrooge's money will be ours."

"That will not happen. I am not going to let you do that!" Donald shouted at them.

"I'm with you Donald. If you want to steal Scrooge's money then you have to get pass us." Sora took out his keyblade.

"That right!" said Goofy, who got his shield ready.

Gyro was confused by Bigtime Beagle's words. "You are going to use my machine to rob Scrooge? How will you do that?"

"You said that your machine will control those monsters that are attacking this town," said Ma Beagle.

"What?!" screamed Donald. He looks at Gyro.

"I didn't say that," said Gyro.

"Don't lie to us, we heard you say that once you finish that machine, you would be able to stop those monsters from attacking the town," Bigtime Beagle told him.

"Oh, you mean that."

Goofy asks Gyro, "What do you mean?"

"I was talking to Little Helper here. I was just saying that once we finish this machine, we should be able to get those monsters to stop attacking the towns. What I meant was that we will use this machine to break the barrier so that you guys can get in and put a stop to those monsters."

"So they misunderstood you when you said that," said Gizmoduck.

Ma Beagle didn't believe them. "Don't try to fool us! We will use that machine to control those monsters and then we will use them to rob Scrooge's money bin."

"Didn't you hear them, this machine only break the barrier. It does not control those monsters," Sora tried to explain to them.

"It's no good Sora. They won't listen to us," Donald told him.

"Then we have to stop them!" Sora got into a fighting stance.

"Okay boys, get rids of them and get that machine!" Ma Beagle shouted.

All the Beagle Boys attack Sora, Goofy, Donald and Gizmoduck. During the fight, Babyface Beagle sneaks away and tries to steal the machine. He was about to get it until he was hit by Donald's thunder magic. He runs off and then he tries again only to get hit by Donald's blizzard magic. Every time he tries to get it he always gets hit by Donald's magic. Ma Beagle runs away as soon as her boys were defeated. Gizmoduck grabs a rope and ties the Beagle Boys up. Sora, Donald and Goofy notice Ma Beagle has escaped.

"Where did she go?!" said Sora as he looks around for her.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll get her next time. Right now I need to get them back to jail. I'll be very quick." Gizmoduck grabs the Beagle Boys and flies off toward the police station.

Gyro finishes fixing the machine when all of a sudden; a strange man appears before them. He is a human man with dark green hair. The strange thing about him is that he is also part creature. He smiles when he saw that Sora has a keyblade.

"So you are a keyblade wielder. It's so nice of you to come here," he gleefully said.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked.

Donald asks, "And what are you?!"

"My name is Lesisfh. I'm used to be a normal human but as you can see, I have merged with my Heartplicates."

(NOTE: The villain name Lesisfh spelled selfish when you switch the letters around. Also heartplicate is a combine word of heart and duplicate).

"Heartplicates?! You merged with them!" Sora said, surprised by what Lesisfh said.

"Yes, it gave me the power that I seek."

"Why are you attacking this place?! What do you want?!"

"I will try to make this simple for you to understand. I used to be a scientist doing researched on the heartless."

"The heartless?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"That's right. I wanted to prove to the others that I am the best and much better scientist than Ansem."

"Ansem the Wise?" asked Goofy.

"He is not wise! He is a fool for not understanding the true power of the heartless."

"You're wrong! He knew the dangers of researching it," Sora told him.

"Should he had carry on with his research, he could have gain this power that I hold."

"That power is dangerous! You will lose control of it!" Sora warned him.

"Nonsense, I have full control of it. I can control my power and my Heartplicates."

"So you're the one who is controlling them," said Donald.

"I created them."

"But how?" asked Sora.

"I wanted power. I wanted to prove that I am the best scientist, so I created my very own creatures from my research on the heartless in order to achieve my goals."

"So those things are heartless," said Goofy.

"They are much better than Heartless. I modified them into much powerful creatures. They are no longer heartless but are new powerful creatures that I created. I called them Heartplicates."

"Why are you here?! Why are you attacking this town?!" shouted Sora.

"You got a lot of questions, don't you. I left my world so that I can research in peace. Don't want anyone to steal my research that I work so hard on. And I certainly do not want Ansem to stop me just because he is afraid of this power. Once I got this power, I wanted more. The problem is that they will try to stop me from gaining more power. I was outnumbered so I decided to make an army of Heartplicates to fight them. That was another problem as I got nowhere to go. You see, they found out about me and destroyed my hideout which I still have no idea on how they found it. I needed a place to hide and finish creating my army of Heartplicates. I found this place which is perfect for my plans so I came here."

"So you crashed here and used that barrier to hide yourself so that nobody will notice you. That way they will not stop you."

"You are a clever boy. Once I finish my army, I will use it to take over this world. I will use this world as my base for my army and then I will invade all the other worlds. I will have power and everyone will know that I'm the best scientist in the whole worlds!"

"You're crazy!" Donald called him.

"Why don't we go inside and talk. I would like to know more about that keyblade of your," said Lesisfh with a fake friendly smile.

Sora refuses his offer. "No way! We're going to stop you!"

"That's a shame. I guess I have to take it by force."

Sora, Donald and Goofy attack Lesisfh but he was too powerful. They are trying their best to beat him.

Gyro who was watching them notices that they are having problems fighting him. "Little Helper! Hurry and get help!" Gyro told Little Helper. Little Helper quickly runs off in search for help.

After a while Lesisfh overpowers them and knocks them unconscious. He orders his Heartplicates to take Sora back to his base so that he can research the keyblade. He then sends powerful Heartplicates all over the world. "The first part was a warm up. It's time for the real game to begin. I am going to invade this world and nobody will stop me. But first thing first, I'm going to do a lot of research on that keyblade."

Lesisfh went back into his hideout. Gyro quickly runs over to Goofy and Donald. He tries to wake them up but they are unconscious. The Heartplicates slowly advance onto Gyro, Goofy and Donald as they are getting ready to attack them. Gyro sadly looks at the ground which is covered in some pink flower petals.

* * *

Oh my gosh! It's a cliffhanger! Sometime you love it and sometime you hate it.

Now you see the main villain of this story. Lesisfh is my OC who I based on Xehanort (the one pretending to be Ansem in the first game), just with different looks and personality.


	13. Sky pirates versus air pirates

Me:"Hello, here is another chapter!" Everyone giving me an angry stare. "Umm... why is everyone giving me that look?"

Crystal:"Maybe because you left them at a cliffhanger."

Me:"I did?"

Crystal:"And you took your sweet time updating this chapter."

Me:"Sorry about that, I had been feeling unwell. Please enjoy this chapter!"

Crystal:"Disclaimer: she does not own any of these characters. She only own her OCs which include myself."

* * *

Back in Cape Suzette, Riku and Mickey are searching for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale. While searching they fight and defeat the Heartplicates that are attacking the town. They notice that more powerful Heartplicates have come to attack the town. They were walking through the town until they saw more Heartplicates attacking a female bear and a small girl bear. They jump in and save them from the Heartplicates. Rebecca and her daughter Molly thank them and they all introduce themselves. Just as they were about to leave, a massive airship flies over them. Everybody start to panic and run away as the airship flies over the town. Rebecca quickly explains to them about Don Karnage and his air pirates.

"We got to stop them!" said Mickey.

"But we need a plane," said Riku.

"Baloo and Kit can help you, right mommy?" Molly told them.

"That's right, pumpkin. We take you to them."

They follow Rebecca over to the 'Higher for Hire' where they meet with Baloo and Kit.

Baloo was happy and relief to see them. "Becky! Molly! We're so glad that you are safe!"

"We're okay. Thank to these two." Rebecca points to Riku and Mickey.

They all introduce themselves.

"Thanks for saving them," said Baloo.

"We got some more problems Baloo," said Rebecca.

"We heard. Don Karnage and his air pirates has made it into this town," said Kit.

Rebecca wonders how the air pirates got in. "But how?! This place is always protected by the guns on the cliffs."

"Those monsters attacked and damaged the guns. They got rid of the monsters but they need time to repair it," Baloo explained.

"Don Karnage saw what happened and decided to invade this town," Kit finished explaining to them.

"There got to be a way to stop them." Baloo tries to think of a plan.

"We'll help you," offered Riku.

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get."

Rebecca and Molly wish them luck. Riku, Mickey, Baloo and Kit went into the Sea Duck. They fly toward Don Karnage airship, the Iron Vulture.

"What's the plan?" Kit asked.

"We got to fly that airship back out through the cliffs," Baloo told him.

"But how? Once we get in there, we'll be surrounded by the air pirates."

"We can help you fight them," said Riku.

"That's right! While we distract them, you two go to the control room and fly that airship out of this town," Mickey told them.

"That's a great idea but there is one problem," said Baloo.

Riku asks him, "What's that?"

"Can you fight them all?"

"He's right. There are too many air pirates for you to fight," said Kit.

They then heard someone on the radio.

Baloo picks up the radio. "This is the Sea Duck, who calling?"

"We meet again," a male voice spoke.

"Balthier! What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw them going into this town. We came here to stop them," shouted Vaan. "And also to show those air pirates who boss!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Fran.

"We're also here to stop them," Baloo told them.

"And how are you going to do that?" Balthier asked. Baloo explains their plan to them. "A good idea, we'll help you fight the air pirates," said Balthier.

Baloo thanks them for their assistance. As they fly toward the Iron Vulture they saw the sky pirates' airship. Kit explains to Riku and Mickey about the sky pirates and how they met them.

"-And that what happened. If it weren't for Sora, Donald, Goofy and the sky pirates, then we would have lost the competition and our business."

"Wait, did you say Sora, Donald and Goofy?!" Mickey asked.

"Yes, during the competition they mentioned that they were looking for you."

"Do you know where they went?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, I don't. They left during the party."

"That's okay. Thanks for telling us that."

Riku and Mickey are glad that they're okay and will search for them once they help stop the air pirates. They made it to the Iron Vulture where they wait for it to open up. Once it opened they fly into it. When they got out of the Sea Duck they were surrounded by air pirates. A red wolf wearing a blue coat confronts them.

"Look what we have here. What are you doing in here? Are you here to stop us?" he mocked them in an unusual mix accents.

"That's right, we're here to stop you," Baloo bravely said.

"Did you hear that? They are going to try to stop us," he mocked them again.

All the air pirates start laughing.

Dumptruck asks them, "How are you going to stop us with just the four of you?"

Mad Dog then asks, "Are you good fighters?"

Riku and Mickey got out their keyblades. "Why don't you come over here and see for yourself," Riku challenged them.

"Don't forget us!" Vaan, Balthier and Fran came out of their airship.

Hacksaw looks at them closely. He recognizes them and told Don Karnage, "It's those guys that took the treasures from us!"

"Ah yes, the sky pirates, you actually think that you are better than moi," said Don Karnage.

"We don't think. We know we're better then you!" shouted Vaan.

"We shall see about that. Everyone, attack them!" Don Karnage ordered.

Don Karnage and his air pirates attack them. Riku uses his keyblade and magic, Mickey attacks with his keyblade, Vaan uses his sword, Balthier keeps his distance and fires his guns, and Fran uses her bow and arrows as well as her magic. While they are fighting the air pirates, Baloo and Kit rush over to the control room to fly the Iron Vulture out of the town.

Riku is fighting Don Karnage with his keyblade. They block each other attacks blow by blow. Don Karnage found an opening in Riku's attack. He thrusts his sword at Riku hoping to defeat him. Riku saw it coming. He dodges Don Karnage's attack by jumping over him. As soon as Don Karnage turns around, he was face with a keyblade inches away from his face.

"Give up?" Riku asked him.

"Not bad but I got a few trick up my sleeve," Don Karnage replied.

He clicks his fingers which made a loud click sound. Dumptruck hears the sound and rams at Riku. Riku backs away from them and he starts fighting with Dumptruck. Don Karnage watches as his air pirates are getting beaten. He moves right behind Riku.

"It's time to get you back, no?" Don Karnage said rhetorically.

He charges right at Riku only for his sword to be block by another sword.

"Oh no you don't!" said Vaan and he pushes his sword against Don Karnage's. "Let see who's the best pirates are!"

Vaan and Don Karnage are lock in a sword fight. After a while Riku and the others won the battle against the air pirates.

"Oh yeah! Look who won! We are the best pirates of the sky!" Vaan shouted in victory.

Baloo and Kit came in. "All done!" Baloo informed them.

"Let get out of here, I already open the doors so that we can escape," said Kit.

They quickly got into their own airship/plane and fly out of the Iron Vulture. The Iron Vulture flies out of the town and towards the open ocean.

"We did it!" cheered Baloo.

They heard Balthier on the radio. "Don't look now but it seems we got company. Look behind you."

They look behind and saw Don Karnage and his air pirates in small planes that have guns on it. The air pirates fly around the airship and the Sea Duck.

Don Karnage sneers, "You were lucky to have beaten us on ground but can you beat us in the air. Only the best pirates of the sky can beat his opponents in the air and that will be moi. Alright men, fire at will!" All the air pirates fire at Don Karnage's second mate, Will. Will flies around and dodges their attacks. "What are you doing?!" screamed Don Karnage, angry that they are firing at his own crew.

"We firing at Will," Mad Dog explained. He points at Will.

Dumptruck nods in agreement. "We're just doing what you told us to do."

"When I said fire at will, I meant to fire non-stop at that airship and that plane!" Don Karnage shouted at them.

"They can't even fire at the right target," said Vaan.

"He did say fire at will. He just seems to have forgotten that one of his men is called Will. What're the chances of that happening," said Balthier.

"I get what you're saying. His name is Will and he did say fire at will. They're just doing what he told them to do," said Vaan.

Balthier gives a short laugh. "Indeed, but not what he expected."

"Here they come," Fran warned them.

Vaan, Balthier and Fran fire at the air pirates.

Riku looks around for something to use against the air pirates. "You don't have any weapons on this plane?"

"Of course not, this is a cargo plane, not a fighter plane!" Baloo told him. Some of the pirates fly in front of them. They were getting ready to fire at them. "We got troubles right in front of us!" said Baloo.

"I got this!" Mickey quickly went to the side of the window and opens it. He then sticks his keyblade out and use magic to hit the air pirates. The air pirates get hit and fly away from them.

Baloo cheers, "Great shots Mickey!" Baloo sticks his head out the window and look behind to see where the air pirates have gone. He saw that the air pirates are going to attack them from behind. "We got another problem. They are right behind us and are ready to fire at us!"

Kit looks at the boxes. "I got an idea!" Kit grabs some fruits from the boxes and puts it in the bag. He then ties the bag around his waist and went over to the back of the plane. He opens the back and took out his airfoil.

Riku was watching Kit. "What are you doing?"

"Wait and see!" replied Kit.

Kit grabs a coil which is attached to the back of the Sea Duck. He jumps out and unfolds his airfoil. Riku watches as Kit was surfing in the sky. Kit then takes the fruits out of the bag and throws it at the air pirates. It hit them right in their faces. They fly away so that they can recover and then they fly back in to attack. Kit ran out of fruits so he pulls himself back into the Sea Duck.

Riku was impressed with Kit. "That was impressive."

"Thanks, I need to get more fruits. Those pirates are not giving up."

"Do you got any more?" Riku points at the airfoil.

"I got a spare one just in case. Why do you ask?"

"I'll help you fight them off".

"Do you know how to use it?!"

"I watched you do it."

"Well…?" Kit was unsure for a moment. He then decides to give Riku his spare airfoil. "Okay, just be careful. It's not as easy as it looked."

Riku ties a rope to the back of the plane. He takes the airfoil from Kit and unfolds it. He jumps out and surfs in the sky. He points his keyblade at the air pirates and fires magic at them. The magic hit them which cause them to fly away. Kit jumps back out as soon as he refilled his bag with fruits. He surfs alongside Riku.

"That was great! You're good at this," said Kit, very impressed with Riku.

Baloo flies around while dodging the air pirates, Mickey fires his magic at the pirates that are in front of the Sea Duck, Riku and Kit attack the ones that are at the back and the sky pirates fire their guns at the air pirates. The air pirates took too much damage to their planes that they had no choice but to retreat.

"Pull back!" Don Karnage ordered. All the air pirates went back to the Iron Vulture. "You haven't heard the last of Don Karnage! Next time we'll get you!" The air pirates left in the Iron Vulture.

"Yes! Who the best pirates now! That's right! The sky pirates are the best!" Vaan does a victory pose.

"It seems that we have proven it," Balthier smoothly said.

Baloo talks to them on the radio. "Thank guys for the help. You are the best pirates of the sky."

"No problem, I glad that we can help," Vaan cheerfully said.

"You quite an impressive pilot Baloo," Balthier complimented.

"Thanks," thanked Baloo gleefully.

"You're all great! Did you see how we all handle those air pirates?!" said Vaan.

"Yeah! We showed them who boss," said Kit.

"We've better get going. We need to find our way home," Balthier reminded them.

"I forgot! I wonder how Zidane is doing," said Vaan.

"Properly still looking for a way home… or he could be talking to more women," said Fran.

"I remember how he tried to sweet talk you."

"He wasn't that good."

"Only because it's you."

"We better get back as well, see ya." Baloo ends the call and flies back to town while the airship flies toward the ocean.

They notice that the guns at the cliff are working which mean that they don't need to worry about the air pirates invading the town. They went back to the 'Higher for Hire'. Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and Molly thank Riku and Mickey and wish them luck on their journey. Riku and Mickey said goodbye to them and they make their way over to the next town.

* * *

Me:"... Why is everybody still giving me that look?"

Crystal:"Maybe because they still don't know what happened to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Gyro. This chapter doesn't tell us what happened to them."

Me:"Good point but at least they know that Riku and Mickey are okay. And it will get better, honest!"


	14. Dimensions battle

Hello, it's me again! I'm here to post another chapter. I want to thank my friend on here for pointing out little mistakes that I made in my chapters. As I said before, my English is good but not that good. I have mended it and re-posted all of it a few days ago.

Disclaimer: and as usually I don't own any characters, just my OCs.

* * *

Riku and Mickey went inside the dome shaped building in search for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale. Inside they see an ice rink. Two teams of hockey players are competing in a hockey game when all of a sudden; a hole shows up in thin air. Heartplicates with green pattern on them jump out of the hole and start to attack everybody.

"Ducks, battle gears!" shouted one of the hockey players. The ducks team place their hands on their chest. This changes them into a different outfit. They fight and defeat the Heartplicates on the ice rink.

Riku and Mickey help out by defeating the Heartplicates outside the ice rink. All the Heartplicates in the stadium are destroyed. Just when they thought they won, all the Heartplicates glow bright green. They reconstruct themselves back together and resume their attacks. They beat the Heartplicates again only for the Heartplicates to reconstruct themselves back together. The Mighty Ducks, Riku and Mickey distract the Heartplicates while the people escape. As soon as it's clear, they make their escape. Riku and Mickey walk around the street. More Heartplicates with green pattern are attacking everywhere. They look up to see more holes in the sky. They try to defeat the Heartplicates but they keep getting back up. Riku and Mickey escape to the park.

"There must be a weakness," Riku said to Mickey.

"But where?!" asked Mickey.

A worm that looked like it's made of electricity comes flying toward them. As soon as it gets close to them, they attack it with their keyblades. The worm wraps itself around the keyblades and then it wraps around both Riku and Mickey. They were gone the next minute. Riku and Mickey find themselves in a weird place. Everything seems so distorted. They walk around the place trying to find their way back. They get their keyblades ready as soon as they heard footsteps.

A duck walks toward them. "I mean you no harm." He walks in front of Mickey and bows down. "It is a honour meeting you, Your Majesty. I am sad that I met you in this cursed place."

"Thank you, I am happy to meet you…"

"Canard Thunderbeak, leader of the resistance against the evil Saurians. That was until I was sent to this place."

"Do you know where we are?"

"This is a different dimension known as Dimensional Limbo. It was the prison for the Saurians until some of them escaped. The Saurians are trying to take over the whole world. They invaded my home and enslaved my people. I formed the resistance to fight the Saurians and send them back to the Dimensional Limbo. Unfortunately, they escaped as soon as we free my home. We chased them to a different land. On the way, the Saurians sent an electromagnetic worm at us in hope to get rid of us. I threw myself to the worm to protect my team and was sent here. I've been trying to find my way out ever since."

"Is there a way out?"

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, I have not found one. I have been too busy fighting off these weird monsters." Canard looks around. "That's weird. There are no monsters around here. Something is wrong!"

"Monsters?" asked Riku.

"Yes, these new monsters appeared a few days ago. They're weird lizard type monsters with green pattern on them."

"Those are the same ones that attacked us back in the other world!" Riku told him.

"No! They escaped! There's no way to defeat them unless you destroy the main power source."

"The main power source?" asked Mickey.

"I picked up a powerful reading similar to the monsters. I couldn't get to it because it was heavily guarded. My guess is that this power source is what gives these monsters their powers. If we can get to it and destroy it, it should stop those monsters from rebuilding themselves."

"We have to stop them! Where is it?!" asked Mickey.

"It will be too dangerous, Your Majesty!"

"We got to try or else they'll destroy everything!" said Riku.

"You're right! I'll show you where it is. Let's hope that it isn't heavily guarded." Canard leads them to where the power source is. "It's no longer guarded. They must have gone to our world. This is our chance!" They run into the weird looking cave. Inside, they see a green Heartplicate with red pattern on its body. Canard scans it with his hand held computer. "This monster is giving out strong energy reading. He's the one powering the other monsters!"

The green and red lizard Heartplicate turns and sees them. It jumps on one spot and points its hand at them. When nothing happen, it looks around, searching for something. It gloomy hangs its head down when he couldn't find it.

"I think he tried to send those monsters on us but fails," said Mickey.

"He didn't realize that he sent all of them to our world," said Canard.

The Heartplicate shakes out of it and attacks them. Mickey and Riku attack with their keyblades while Canard attacks with his blaster. They overpower the Heartplicate. The Heartplicate rips a big hole in thin air and jumps into it. Riku, Mickey and Canard look at the hole.

"Those are the same holes that we saw!" said Riku.

"So that's how those monsters got to our world. He can rip open a hole that connected the Dimensional Limbo to our world," said Canard.

Mickey, Riku and Canard jump into the hole. They find themselves outside the stadium.

Riku looks back and notices that the hole is still there. "It's not closing."

Canard looks and sees holes in the sky. "This isn't good! If we don't close those holes now, the rest of the imprisoned Saurians will escape through them," said Canard. "We must destroy that monster now!"

They chase after the Heartplicate. The green and red Heartplicate is with the other Heartplicates. It sends them to attack Riku, Mickey and Canard.

"Focus on that monster!" shouted Canard.

Riku, Mickey and Canard charge through. They knock the Heartplicates aside as they charge toward the green and red Heartplicate. They attack it while knocking away the other Heartplicates. The green and red Heartplicate is now weaken that it will only take one hit to finish it off. It rips a hole and jumps back to the Dimensional Limbo.

Riku and Mickey were about to jump in but were stop by Canard. "Wait! This is a trap!" Canard warned them. "If we go in and destroy him then all the holes will close, trapping us in the Dimensional Limbo." He looks at the hole to see the Heartplicate mocking them. "He knew that we won't risk getting ourselves trap in that prison that why he jumped back in."

"If we don't do something, those monsters will destroy everything!" said Mickey.

"There is a way. I'll jump in alone and destroy that monster," said Canard.

"But that mean you're going to get trap back in the Dimensional Limbo. There must be another way."

They see Saurians' battleships in the background of the hole. "We don't have time! Those Saurians' battleships are making their way toward the hole," said Canard.

"Then I'll do it," said Riku.

"No Riku, your mission is to help and protect King Mickey," said Canard. He looks at Mickey. "It's been a honour serving you, Your Majesty." He walks toward the hole. "And Riku… you'll make a fine warrior in my resistance."

"Don't give up, you'll find the way out," said Riku.

"He's right! There is another way out, you got to keep searching for it," said Mickey.

Canard smiles at them. "Thank you. Can you give a message to my team, tell them I'll keep fighting and I will find a way out."

Riku and Mickey agree to do that for him. They thank Canard for helping them. Canard jumps into the hole. He runs at the Heartplicate and finishes it off. All of the holes close and disappear, trapping all the battleships and Canard inside. All the Heartplicates lost their power and become ordinary Heartplicates. Riku and Mickey fight and defeat all the Heartplicates on the street. They look around for any more. They see the same ducks from before fighting and defeating the Heartplicates. Riku and Mickey walk toward them.

"You must be the resistance that Canard mentioned," said Riku.

"How do you know Canard?" asked the duck with the golden hockey mask. Riku and Mickey told him about what happened and give him the message. "I knew Canard is still alive! Thank you for giving us his message. I will also find a way to free my friend."

"We all will!" said one of the ducks.

They all introduce themselves.

"Thank you for helping us, Your Majesty," said Wildwing. All the ducks bow down.

A man runs toward them. "What are you doing?! We got a game starting in a few minutes, hurry!"

"But we need to help His Majes-."

"It's okay Wildwing. You'll go back to the game. Me and Riku can handle this," said Mickey.

The ducks wish them luck on their journey. Riku and Mickey make their way toward Toon Town.

* * *

I have no idea what the Dimensional Limbo is supposed to look like so I just made it up.


End file.
